


24 days of SuperCorp

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love, My First Smut, Smut, SuperCorp, advent challenge 2019, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: Some of the fics are short, some of them a little longer. Some of them are fluff, maybe smut and some of them are neutral. Please let me know what you think and don't hessitate to comment me!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Eve Tesch, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 121
Kudos: 246
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	1. Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the fics are short, some of them a little longer. Some of them are fluff, maybe smut and some of them are neutral. Please let me know what you think and don't hessitate to comment me!

Clouds were turning dark around National City. Kara was flying over town scanning her surroundings for people that would needed help. She noticed the clouds darkening and she decided she would stop her patrol for this night, because it seemed like there was a huge snow storm about erupting.

"Alex, I am heading back to the DEO. It looks like a huge snow storm is about to break loose."

"Copy that, Supergirl," Alex replied. "Catch up with you in a minute."

A few minutes later Kara entered the DEO-building and as soon as she put back her glasses on her nose, her civilian looks appeared. In the controllroom was Alex standing, holding a big cup with hot chocolate ready for her to drink.

"You're the best," Kara replied as she gladly took the cup and took a huge sip of her chocolate. 

"I know," the redhead smirked while bumping her sisters shoulder.

"It is getting really nasty out there," Kara said as she looked to the glass roof of the controllroom. After that she looked at the time at one of the computers on the mainscreen. Alex seemed to notice that Kara was kind of nervous.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hmmm," the blonde just replied.

"Kara..." Her sisters voice sounded like a warning.

The blonde sighed. "It's Lena," she said finaly.

A little smile appeared on Alex face. "Offcourse it is the Luthor that is bothering you," she said. "What is the problem exactly?"

Kara turned to her sister. Her big blue eyes expressed how worried she was. "Lena is about to fly from Metropolis to National City within half an hour," she started. "But what if the snow storm captures her plane? What if something goes wrong? What if the plane crashes? What if..."

"Woman," Alex said as she laid her finger on her sisters lipps. "First off all, stop blabbering." As Kara softly nodded, the redhead removed her finger from her sisters lips. "Secondly... She owns a privat jet which means that it only will take off if the big boss herself orders it."

"But that's what worries me," Kara said. "Because we have kind of a date tonight and she said she wouldn't miss it for anything in the world.. and.."

Alex eyes grew wide. "You have, what?" 

"A date. But Alex, I am really worried. Could you please release me from my DEO-duties so I can fly over to her just to see if she is okay? Please?" She put up a pouting face. "Pretty please?"

Alex rolled her eyes. She wanted to resist, she really did but she couldn't resist that face. And Kara knew it. 

"Go, allready," she said.

"Really?" Kara asked as her eyes lit up.

"Gooo!" Alex said. "Before I change my mind."

After Kara kissed her sister on her cheeks, she went back to the balcony of the DEO-building before she took off. She didn't even bother to change back in her super-suit and as Alex looked after her sister, she shook her head. "The Luthor really got her," she said before turning her way back in and continue her work.

***

It was a flight of a few minutes and Kara could tell that the snow storm was also threatening Metropolis. As Kara landed in deserted alley the surroundings where allready turning white. She directly regretted that she didn't bring her coat with her. 

She landed near the airport where she knew Lena kept L-Corps plane. It didn't took her long to enter the main entrance of the airport, heading directly to the information desk asking for ms. Luthor. 

The woman behind the desk looked at her screen, figuring out that L-Corps plane was about to board. She wanted to pointed Kara to the gate, but the blonde was allready gone. 

She used her superspeed finding her way to the private gate Lena used to use. On her way to it, Kara's heart was pounding for worry. As she reached her destination, she watched Lena entering the gate.

"Lena, stop!" yelled out.

The woman in the gate turned around with a suprising look in her eyes. As she reconized Kara, she stepped back astonished. "Kara? What are you doing here?" she asked. But from the look in her eyes Kara could tell that Lena was happy to see her. 

"Don't get on that plane," Kara said, allmost begging.

"Why?"

"There is a huge snow storm in National City. I don't want you to get hurt. So please, I'm begging you. Stay here untill the storm is over."

Lena looked deeply in Kara's eyes. "Did you... fly (she whispered that word) all the way to Metropolis just to hold me from getting on my flight?" Then she looked better at Kara and noticed she was shivering. "And you didn't even wear a coat? Darling, you could get a cold or something."

Kara smiled. "I... I just wanted to be sure that you are safe."

"Well, I am now, thanks to you," Lena said. "I will stay here with you untill the storm settles down. But first of all, let heat you up a little. You are literally freezing." The darkhaired led Kara to a private section of the airport. She walked to the coffeemachine and prepaired a cup of hot chocolate, because she knew Kara loved them and also took a latte for herself. As she was sitting next to Kara and handed over her drink, she leaned in and gave her a little kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Kara asked as she felt her cheeks turning pink.

"For saving my life," Lena replied. 

She looked at Kara and then she looked at something on the blondes head. "Well, would you look at that," she said with a smile as she brushed her hand gently through the blondes hair. Then she showed Kara her hand and the blonde looked at a little snowflake lying on Lena's finger. 

Lena looked at Kara with big green eyes and her dimples appeared. "Blow it away"," she said. "If you make a wish and blow it away, you're wish will come true."

Kara closed her eyes for a few seconds before she blew the little snowflake from Lena's finger. After she opened her eyes and looked at Lena again, she smiled. 

Lena became a little curious. "What?" she asked gently.

"Nothing. My snowflake wish just came true."


	2. Wish

Lena was heading home from work late that night. She allready had text her girlfriend that she was going te be later as usuall.

After she entered their cosy little farm, she noticed a silence. Kara must been allready sleeping. Slowly she went to the main bedroom, opening the door slightly and stuck her head around the corner. Kara was indeed sleeping. Although Lena was tired as well, she wanted to grab a midnightsnack just before heading to bed. 

She went back to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and soon her dimples appeared. She found a plate with kale which their was a little note next to which said: “I figured you would be hungry after a hard day of work, so I made you your favorite. Love Kara.”

Lena put the plate into the microwave as in the meanwhile she pulled herself a glass of wine. After three minutes the plate was reheated and Lena took her food with her wine to her home office. She wasn’t going to get some work done, she also used the room to relax. Next to the desk and a bookshelve, like you would expect from an office, they also put in a black leather sofa and a little coffetable. As she took a seat into the sofa after turning on the table lamp next to it, she looked at the wall in front of her that was decorated with many pictures. Pictures from their dates together, pictures from gamenights and pictures from their last vacation. They looked happy at each picture and they were. They really were. They have been dating about over one year at this point and they still made eachother happy. As the mather in fact, Lena couldn’t picture a life without Kara anymore. And with the winter Hollidays coming up, she would rather not be anywhere else as with Kara.

After Lena finished her plate and her wine, she went to the little frigde next to her desk where she kept her Irish scotch. As she was about to pour her glass, she noticed her laptop was still on. Kara must have used it and forgot to shut it down. Taking a sip of her scotch, Lena wanted to turn of the computer but as she touched the mouse, a screen lighted up. It was an email Kara had been written. 

As Lena took a better look, she adressed it to a person named Father Christmas. Lena smiled. Allthough Kara was a full grown up woman, there were times she still would be acting like a little child. For instance as Lena tried to steal a potsticker from the blondes plate. And the same goes when it came on to the hollidays. Kara told her once that it was a Danvers-tradition to write a letter to Father Christmas once a year and sent him a wish. They truly believed that wish would come through during the next year. Kara once tried to convince Lena to do the same, but she wasn’t really a writer. She didn’t even kept a diary as she happends to know Kara did.

Her curiosity had the overhand and somewhere in the back of her mind Lena knew that in some way she was violating Kara’s privacy but she also knew that they didn’t kept any secrets from eachother anymore since the blonde came out to her being Supergirl. So she started to read.

“Dear Father Christmas.

First of all, I want to thank you for everything that happend in the past year. I am dating Lena at the moment as I am sure that you allready know because that was my wish from last year. I am so happy with her. She makes me happy. She has such a beautifull soul and I know that she doesn’t want most people to know that she has a good heart because actually she wants people to know her as a badass CEO because I know she is affraid that if people would know the real Lena, they may take advantage of her. 

I also know Lena doesn’t like the Hollidays. She tries to hide that and I allways let her believe she succeeds at that but the truth is that I know better. I believe that the reason she doesn’t like the hollidays is because of her past. She didn’t had to celibrate Christmas as a child because her stepmother allways told her that Christmas is not a celebration for a Luthor. So she never experienced the love of a family that comes together with Christmas. As she told me that the first Christmas we spent together last year it made me so unhappy. I remember crying myself to sleep because when Lena isn’t happy, I am neighter. I hope she didn’t notice me crying though.

So I decided to make my wish not for myself this year. Because truly I really don’t have anything to wish for at the moment. I finaly can tell that I have everything that my heart desires. I have the privelege to live in a nice and cosy house together with the most beautifull person in the world, having a family that loves me, us, and friends that would do anything for us. Speaking of the most beautifull person in the world... I would like to make this years wish for her.

Father Christmas, I wish Lena to be happy. To be really happy. Let her enjoy the hollidays and give her the courage to let her guard down, even when it is to the people who are the closest to her. Let her experience the love and warmth that a family gives a person, something that she wasn’t allowed to experience. 

All I want is to make her happy, just in the way she makes me happy.

With heartfelt greetings,

Kara Danvers.”

Lena had to swallow several lumps down her throat and she still couldn’t kept herself from crying. Tears were flushing down her cheeks as she read the letter all over again.

She might think that writing a letter to Father Christmas was a little childish but still it was a tradition to the Danvers and it was important to them. And it allmost broke Lena’s heart as she read that Kara used her ‘wish’ for her. She never experienced this kind of gesture from anyone that was close to her, not even from Jack.

Suddenly she was startled by a sweet voice speaking softly to her. “Sweety, are you okay?”

Lena looked up and watched Kara leaning against the doorway wearing her warm blue pyjamas with little purple hearts on it. Her blue eyes still a little sleepy and her blonde hair was a mess.

“No,” Lena answered after she shut down the computer. “I’m sorry, Kar,” she said. “I was just sitting here and noticed the computer was still on. So I wanted to shut it down but then I looked at your email.”

“You saw my wish,” Kara said. Lena could tell at the look in the blondes eyes that Kara wasn’t even upset about it. Instead she gave her a heartwarming smile.

“I... I’m so flattered,” Lena said as Kara gently aproched her girlfriend.

“You deserve only the best,” the blonde whispered as she kissed Lena on her forehead.

“I am not really sure if I even deserve you,” Lena whispered back, enjoying the touch of Kara’s lipps on her head.

Kara smiled. “You do. Even you deserve to be happy after all that you’d been through. What we’d been through. All I ask for is to let me in. Let me in, Lee and I promise you that you never have to be unhappy again.

Lena looked up to her. “Promise?” she asked with a broken voice.

“Promise,” Kara said. She took the darkhaireds hands and started to drag her along gently. “Come to bed, we can cuddle for a while untill you sleep.”

“I would love nothing more. And thank you for being this patient with me.”

“Allways.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Lee.”


	3. The more the merrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may be a short one because I had really no clue what to write to this subject 🤣

It was the annual charity event today. Every year Kara or Lena would think of a charity and if they decided they would clear their shedule and commit for the chosen charity. This year it was Kara’s turn and she decided that they would help out at the homeless shelter.

Like every year Lena would also write a check for their chosen charity about $ 1,000,000. It was becoming a yearly habit to donate to those who needed since she met Kara. She knew helping the poor was important to the blonde and when years went by Lena joined into that habit.

“Are you ready?” Kara asked while she was standing at the frontdoor. She was wearing a blue jeans with a plaid shirt, her blonde hair was tied in a messy bun.

“I am,” Lena replied as she joined Kara, wearing her black coat with underneat a black sweater and black jeans. Her hair was tied into a cute ponytail.

She kissed Kara on her cheek before the two of them walked outside, taking a cab to the homeless shelter. They deliberately chose for taking a cab because showing up in Lena’s expesive car would feel wrong.

It took them a thirty-minute drive as they finaly reached the homeless shelter.

As soon as they walked through the main enterance, Alex was allready waiting for them, wearing a white apron and tossing the women over their own.

Alex hugged her sister lovely and she did the same with Lena. The redhead and the ravenhaired had a difficult start at the beginning but as Kara’s and Lena’s relationship became more serious and Alex noticed that the CEO really loved her sister, they became friends. 

“Glad you could make it too, Luthor,” she said with a warm smile.

“Offcourse,” Lena replied. 

Kara in the meanwhile looked around to see if she could reconize more volounteers. “Are Maggie, Nia and Jonn allready here?” she asked.

“Maggs is allready in the kitchen and the others are on their way.”

“Great,” Kara said as she started rubbing her hands against eachother. “The more people are here to help the merrier. I will go and say hello.”

“That’s allright,” Alex said. “You can stay in the kitchen to help.” Then she looked at Lena. “You are working with me tonight, Luthor.”

Both Kara and Lena nodded in agreement. Before Kara went to the kitchen, she walked to her girlfriend to kiss her. She smiled as her blue eyes printed deeply into the green of the woman next to her. She stroke her cheek with the palm of her hand, before she took off. “Be nice to her,” the blonde said with a warning voice to her sister before she disapeared.

“Hey what? I am allways nice. In fact I dare to say that I am the nicest person in the city!” she yelled after Kara but the blonde was allready gone.

“Well then,” Alex said to Lena. “We are going to serve dinner. I would understand that you might feel a little unfomfortable because you’re new here. Those people have one by one been trough a lot. So if you need me, I will be standing right next to you. And if you need a break, please tell.”

Lena had to fight a lump in her throat. “Thank you, Alex.”

“Oh and Luthor? You did earn my respect by showing up here, you know? Donating a million bucks is one thing. But actually work here is a whole other world.”

Lena just nodded. She was affraid that wenn she replied Alex would notice that she was about to cry. So she forced herself to focus on her job.

***

The night just got away. There were many homeless people showing up and Lena had no idea that National City, a prospectus city for that matter, counted so many helpless people.

After dinner was served, she found the time to walk around the diningroom. She met a old man with whom she got into a conversation. Lena learned that he once was a owner of a big company, like herself at the moment, but after his wife died of cancer, he sold his shares and became a gambling addict. He wasted his fortune in the casino and finaly landed on the streets. All he had left from his former life were a few pictures of his wife which he carried allways with him.

Meanwhile Kara had finished cleaning up the kitchen. As she entered the diningroom she noticed that her girlfriend was talking to one of the homeless people. Alex was leaning against the wall behind the counter watching them.

“What is going on, over there?” she asked Alex.

“Hmm?” Alex asked before noticing her sister. “The Luthor is talking to that man over there for the past fifteen minutes,” she replied.

Kara felt a wave of proud boiling in her stomache. She knew Lena was a little affraid to come here to help and she was aware of the fact that the CEO only came in love for Kara. But still... seeing her girlfriend sitting at the table with a homeless man having a serious conversation with him made the blonde extremly proud.

“Looks like she feels comfortable.” Alex said.

Now Kara was humming. After watching Lena for another ten minutes the raivenhaired noticed that Kara finished her shift, so she said goodbye to the man she was talking to and walked over to Kara. She smiled at the blonde as she hugged her.

“Are you allright?” the blonde whispered into Lena’s ear. She felt Lena nodding against her face.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” she gently whispered back.

Kara pulled herself away so she could see Lena in her eyes. “So you had fun?”

“Fun isn’t quit the right way to put it, seeing all those poor people. But it was educational I supose.”

Kara smiled as she put her hands around Lena pulling her close once again. “Does that mean we are going to volounteer again next year?”

Lena smiled back. “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

“Great,” Alex said from behind Kara. “Because the more people are here to help, the merrier.”


	4. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. I don’t usually write smut so I hope it is readeble and okay.

“Just come with me,” Kara said gently as she walked Lena by her gand towards the livingroom of their little farm in the woods just a few miles away from te city.

“Can’t you just tell me what you’re up to?” Lena asked a little annoyed. “And why on earth are all the lights off?”

“Because...” Kara said as they finaly entered their livingroom. “It comes with the suprise.”

“You know I hate suprises,” Lena whined.

“I know,” the blonde replied. “But I love them. And you love me. So technically you love them too.”

Lena sighed. She knew it was useless to discuss with Kara wenn she became so excited like this. So the greeneyed decided to go with the flow.

“Are you ready, Lee?” Kara asked and Lena could tell the woman was bouncing from one leg on another in pure joy and excitement.

“I am,” Lena replied. She noticed Kara walking away and just as she wanted to ask why, she heard a ‘klick’ followed by what felt like a million lights that turned on all at the same time. Lena blinked a few times before her sight came back properly again.

“Well? Tell me what you think?” Kara asked.

Lena looked around their livingroom. Kara had decorated it in Christmas style. Light chaines were allmost everywere. Litterly everywhere. But what really took Lena’s breath away was the Christmas tree next to the fire place. It was big green pine tree, a real one not those kind of plastic and it was decorated with red and silver baubles. It looked beautifull and Lena’s mouth hung open.

“Well?” Kara asked again.

“Its.... beautifull,” she said.

“I know, right?”

“I ment the tree, Kar. We will discuss the light chaines though. It is so bright in here, they could see our house from out of space.”

“But I like those lights,” Kara said with a pout.

“I bet you do, darling,” Lena said. “And that pouting face won’t help you this time.”

Kara pouted even more, looking at her girlfriend with big blue eyes from behind her glasses.”

Lena looked straight back at the blonde putting up her pokerface. “Really, it won’t.”

“Hmm,” Kara said with a mischievous glint as she took of her glasses, putting them on the coffee table and walked to the CEO from behind.

“What are you doing, Kar?” Lena asked. 

“Nothing,” Kara said with a innocent voice. “Just trying to convince you otherwise.”

Before Lena could ask what Kara was up to, the blonde started to kiss her neck. A trail of small, wet kisses were carefully placed on the pale skin and Lena let out a small moan.

Kara kissed her way up to Lenas ear and nibbled playfully in her earlobe. She knew Lena loved it when she did so.

“This... is ... not... fair,” Lena could barely bring out.

“I know,” Kara whispered in the raivenhairds ear, finishing her sentence with a small lick of her tongue right behind her ear.

“Oh God...” Lena gasped.

“Can we have my light chaines?” Kara asked again. Her lipps a few inches away from the ear and Lena could sence her warm breath against her skin.

“I hate you,” the greeneyed said.

“I know you do,” Kara replied. “But you still haven’t answered my question, so I suppose I have to try harder to convince you.”

After the blonde said that, her hands started to untie Lena’s blouse. Within seconds it dropped on the floor. Her hands went from behind Lena to her jeans, opening them and went down on her knees to skin them from her legs. After she took it off, she turned Lena around and now she was looking exactly at her girlfriends panties. Without any warning, she started to kiss the greeneyed inner thighs earning a yelp from Lena.

“Can... I... have... my... lights?” Kara asked again kissing a little higher everytime she said a word. 

Lena felt as if she gone crazy. She was so turned on, she would buy the woman every damn lightbulb on this planet if she had to. But she wouldn’t give up to resist Kara. At least not yet.

“M-Maybe?” It came more out as a question as a statement.

Kara nodded. 

Suddenly she ripped Lena’s panties off. Facing her beautifull bald femininity. She licked her own lipps before she started to lick Lena’s pussy. She started slow and carefull but soon she picked up the pace and began to lick her deep and fast.

Lena rolled her eyes in pleasure before she collapsed on the floor. Kara took immediately advantage of that, grabbing Lena’s legs pulling her closer so she could reach her pussy properly with her tongue.

“You... are... quite... a... little... bitch,” she gasped.

Kara stopped for a second to look at Lena with a bold look. “I like to be your little bitch though,” she replied. 

Before Lena could react, Kara found her clit and started to suck on it. “Jesus Christ!” Lena screamed out as she grabbed below to find Kara’s head and forced her even tighter to her lower body. She could feel Kara smiling against her pussy.

Kara knew Lena liked dirty talk but only wenn she was really horny. And when she was, she also knew that Lena would do whatever she wanted. I was unfair maybe, but Kara insisted to keep her decorations. 

She started to notice that Lena’s body was shaking. She could hear her breathing faster. Kara knew her girlfriend well enough to know that she was close. So she decided to give her the final blow. While she was sucking on Lena’s clit, without any warning she slide two fingers deep into Lena’s pussy. Her reaction was clear.

“Oh yes... Yes Kara just like that. Please fuck me... Fuck me hard!”

Kara started to slide her fingers in and out deeper and harder every time as she kept licking and sucking on her clit. Lena was screaming in joy moving her lower body along so she could feel Kara even better.

“Please keep going baby. I’m allmost there!”

Hearing her pleeding words made that Kara slide a third finger in Lena’s pussy.

That was too much for the greeneyed. Her orgasm came like an explosion. Kara kept licking her during her orgasm causing that Lena came a second time right after. After she noticed that Lena had calmed down, she made her way up to face her girlfriend. As their eyes met, she kissed Lena hard.

“Can I have my lights then?” she asked now witb an innocent look.

“Oh baby, you can have whatever you want. I really don’t give a damn anymore. Right now, it’s time for my revenge.” She got up collecting her clothes. Before she walked out of the room, she looked over her shoulder to Kara. “Shower, right now!”

The blonde grinned as she stood up and followed Lena to the bathroom. She loved it when Lena took revenge.


	5. Wind

It was thursdaynight and it was shortly before midnight. Lena and Kara were allready in bed. Lena was reading a book while Kara cuddled herself against her wife watching her as she was reading.

Both women were shocked by a sudden thunderblast. Lena looked outside, her eyes wide and her lower lip trambling. Kara noticed at once because she knew Lena was affraid of thunderstorms. It kind of made it not easier as the wind outside started to blow. 

Kara pulled her wife closer immediatly while she gently rubbed her wifes back whispering soothing words. It calmed the greeneyed down at once, her breathing became more regular.

“Are you okay?” the blonde asked with a dim voice. 

“I am now,” Lena said kissing Kara on the top of her head. She put down her book and was about turning of the lights as an other windrush came around. 

A few moments later a little girl entered the room. Her black hair messy from lying in bed and her blue eyes filt with tears. She helt a pink bunny tight against her little body. 

“Mommy I’m scared. Can I sleep with you?”

Both Kara and Lena looked at their 4 year old, who was standing in de middle of the room and it was heartbreaking.

As another thunderblast shocked both Lena and the little girl, the poor thing started to cry.

Kara went out of bed and walked to the little girl and kneeled right in front of her. “Offcourse you can sleep with us, Hope” Kara said gently. She took the girl and put her in bed between herself and Lena.

The girl looked satisfied untill the next windblow slammed against the window. Hope started to shiver and Kara watched Lena trying so hard to not let her daughter notice that she was scared too.

Lena looked at Kara with eyes that screamed for help and Kara replied at once. She looked at their daughter giving her a lovely smile.

“You don’t have to be affraid, honey. It is just the wind. You are safe with us.”

Hope looked at Kara. Then she looked at Lena before she looked back to Kara again. “But mommy is affraid too.”

Kara hugged the girl. “Mommy is just sleepy,” she said. Then she looked at her daughter with wide blue eyes. “You know why you don’t have to be affraid of the storm?”

Hope shook her little head.

“Because.... Wait here, mommy is right back!” The blonde jumped out of bed and disappeared. She was back in a few eyeblinks though and Lena would bet her life on it that her wife took advantage of her ability for using superspeed. A few minutes later Kara appeared in the bedroom carrying a tray with three cups of hot chocolate (one less hot for Hope offcourse) and a bowl with chocolate donuts.

Lena wanted to give her wife a warning look because she was not a fan of the fact that their 4 year old had midnight snacks. But as she watched Hope calming down she decided that it would be okay just for once.

As Hope was drinking her chocolate and nibbling on her donut, Kara handed over Lena’s cup with a look full of love. They sat there together in their bed, enjoying eachothers presence.

After they finished their drinks and donuts, they cuddled all together in the bed. 

“Can I sleep with you, mommy?” Hope asked Kara with a hopefull look in her eyes.

Kara smiled. “Offcourse, sweety.”

The girl digged herself under the sheets between Lena and Kara and soon she started to doze off. 

“Wait,” Kara said as she stepped out the bed one more time walking to a sideboard next to the window. She noticed that the storm had cleared. She grabbed for something in a drawer and as she stepped back into the bed she dragged a red fabric along.

“What is that, mommy?” Hope asked.

“This is my first superhero cape,” Kara explained. “Wenn I first came to grandma Danvers as a baby, I was wrapped in it. It kept me warm and I felt safe in it. And as I grew up and there were times I was affraid, I would wrap myself in it and feel safe again.”

The blonde took the cape and covered it over her daughter. “See, you don’t have to be affraid ever again. The cape is protecting you, and so are mommy and I.

Hope nodded like she understood what was told her. Then she took a part of the cape and put it over Lena. She looked at her mother with big eyes. “Now you don’t have to be scared either,” she said before she let out a small yawn.

Lena had to fight a lump in her throat and as she looked over to her wife she noticed blue eyes filled with tears.

Cuddling all together the three of them felt asleep together.


	6. Angel

“Kara, you have to come home. I think my water just broke.”

It were exactly these words that Kara had waited for for the past two weeks. 

Even before Lena could put away her phone, Kara was allready behind her. “I’m here, lets get you to the hospital.” She walked to her wife to lift her. 

“What are you doing?” Lena asked.

“We are flying of offcourse.”

Lena looked at the blonde as if she just made some kind of stupid joke. “Like hell we will. We are driving, just like normal couples.”

“But....”

“Don’t argue with me. I am not in the....” Even before Lena could finish that sentense, she had a contraction. She flinched and her face left of with pain.

“Are you okay?” 

“No offcourse I’m not okay. It feels like a bowlingball wants to dropp out. Hospital, now!”

Kara nodded as she took the keys and helped Lena in the car. She knew Lena didn’t mean it, therefore the couple went to many meetings for young parents. Kara knew what was coming up. She just wanted to do something.

It wasn’t easy to get pregnant. They wanted their child to be theirs without a donor. That was technicly impossible but Lena had worked on a solution for allmost a year. She was able to create a few embryo‘s that only existed from their DNA. At first they tried to insert the first embryo in Kara. Sadly her Kryptinion body rejected two of the embryo’s. After those faillures, they insert the last embryo in Lena’s body. It turned out that she became pregnant soon after. They were having their own baby and it was like cherry on the cake for their relationship. 

After seven months Lena was forced to handed over her CEO-matters to her good friend Sam. Both Lena and Kara didn’t want something to go wrong as they were so close at having their own little family. 

So now Kara was driving to the hospital with a moaning and panting Lena next to her. The contractions were irregular and that means they still had time before their baby was born.

As soon as they parked at the emergency room, Kara ran inside to came back with a wheelchair.

“I am NOT going to sit in that thing!” Lena said.

“Lena, please. It is for the best.”

“No!” And Lena stayed in the car with her arms crossed. 

“Lena Luthor-Danvers! Get your bloody ass out of that car and in that chair. You have a baby to deliver!” Kara tried to raise her voice but they both knew that raising her voice was not who Kara was. She hated doing that but her stumbling wife didn’t let her much of a choice.

Suddenly Lena started to cry. Clearly the hormons were playing part. “But I don’t want to!”

“But you have to, sweety. You can’t give birth in the car.”

Lena nodded and finaly she stepped out of the car and sat down in the chair.

Kara just sighed in relieve as she pushed her wife to the informationdesk.

The nurse looked up bored from her files. “What can I do for you?”

In that moment Lena had another contraction and Kara could only feel sorry for the nurse at the other side.

The greeneyed helt herself to the desk, in sitting state she was barely able to look across the other side. Her green eyes were on fire. “We are here because we had nothing else to do, right? Are you blind or just stupid? Get me a bloody doctor.”

The woman starled but she recovered fast. “You have to fill in some files first.”

“Fuck those files. I want a doctor. NOW!”

Kara’s head was red like a tomato. She only could give the nurse an apologizing look. She knew it would be useless to argue with Lena when she was like this. “Could you just sent a doctor for mrs Luthor-Danvers?” she asked with a friendly voice.

Hearing the name Luthor made the nurse startle once more as she stood up and walked away to find the doctor in question.

“Yeah you better run!” Lena yelled after her. “Or else this stupid hospital can forget about this years donation!”

“Lena, would you behave for Rao sake? That poor woman is just doing her job.”

“Don’t care,” she said as she crossed her arms again sitting in her chair like a spoiled child that did not got her way.

After a few minutes, the doctor appeared. “I am sorry, mrs Luthor-Danvers,” he said with a red head. “There was a mistake.”

Lena allready opened her mouth to reply on that but Kara got to her first. “That is okay,” the blonde said. “But could you please bring us to the nursery?”

The dokter nodded and Kara followed her pushing her wife in front of her.

The contractions became more regulair and after half an hour the doctor gattered his team together for the delivery. It was finaly happening. They were going to be parents.

Just before Lena was about to give birth, Kara’s phone buzzed.

“Really, darling? Right now?”

“It was just Alex. She and Maggie and all of our friends are in the waitingroom. They are here for you, for us.”

“Let them come in and push out this....” Lena ejected in pain as the first real contraction came along. “Jesus, God damnit!” 

She grabbed Kara’s arm and pulled her so her face was a few inches away from hers. “You did this to me,” she said with beared theeth. “You did this to me, you little... Oh my God!!!”

“It’s time, mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” the doctor said after a while. “Just a few more pushes. We can allready see the head.”

“Did you hear that?” Lena asked suddenly a lot more friendlier as a few moments ago.

“I did, sweety,” Kara said as she gently stroke her wifes hair. “And I am so proud of you for doing all of this. I love you.”

“I... I love you too.”

“Just one more push, mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

Lena gathered all of her strength. She was bading in sweat and every vibe in her body hurted like hell... But she could manage one more push. She gathered her strenght and under a loud scream she pushed... Untill she heared a baby crying. It took a few blinks to realize what happened before the doctor layed a tiny little human in her hands, covered in a pink blanket. 

“Congratulations, it’s a daughter.”

Kara and Lena looked at eachother. Both tired from the labour. Lena physicaly and Kara emotionaly. But looking at their babygirl made them forget everything. 

They hugged together and the doctors left them for a few minutes before they took the baby away for further examination.

***30 minutes later***

Kara walked into the waitingroom carrying their daugther with her. She was tired but Rao was she happy. As soon as she walked in, her sister ran into her and seeing her niece, her eyes filled with tears. “Oh my God, she is so cute,” she said. “May I?”

Kara nodded as she handed her daughter over onto her sister.

“She looks like an angel,” Alex swooned.

“Let me introduce you to Hope Alexandra John Luthor-Danvers,” the blonde said.

As both Jonn and Alex looked at her in suprise, Kara explained. “Lena and I talked about it. And we would be honored to have you Alex, my best friend, and you Jonn, because you feel like a father to both Lena and me, as Hope’s Godparents.

It stayed silent for a few moments.

“The honor would be all mine, Kara,” the Marshman finaly replied.

“Same here,” Alex said looking at her niece. She started to make pouting faces. “I would be honored to be the Godmother of this little angel.”


	7. Ashes and soot

Saturdayafternoon and Kara was enjoying a hot chocolate and her favorite disneymovie. She would meet Lena this evening for their weekly dinnerdate. Kara was enjoying her hot chocolate as there was a knock on the door. She used her x-rayvision to see who was there. She recognized Maggie and she wondered why she was there. 

She walked to the door to let the small latina in. "Hey Maggie. What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Little Danvers," the brunette said with a smile as she walked in to Kara's apartment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be rude."

Maggie looked at the blonde, still smiling. "You hoped me to be a little taller, with black hair and green eyes, didn't you?

The blondes cheeks turned red at once. "Did not!" she said with a pout. She walked to the kitchencounter. "I was just enjoying a free afternoon with hot chocolate. Would you like some too?"

The latina shook her head. "No, thanks." She hesitated and Kara picked it up at once. 

"Is something wrong?" the blonde asked a little worried. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Is Alex okay?"

"Chill, Little Danvers. Alex is okay, don't worry. But she is the reason I came over here, though." The brunette sat down at the corner of the sofa as she looked at Kara. "You know, Christmas is coming up. And I am not that Holliday-person actually. All that ashes and soot isn't kind of my thing, but I clearly noticed that you Danvers-girls make a big thing about it. So I need your help to find something special for Alex for Christmas."

Kara's worried look changed into a lovely smile. "I know excatly what you're going through," she said. "I never know what to get my sister for the Hollidays or even when it comes to her birthday. For that matter she is really a terrible person, allthough I love her with my whole heart."

"Right?" Maggie felt a slight comfirmation. 

Kara sat down next to Maggie, picking up her hot chocolate and holding the cup between both of her hands. A wrinkle apreared between her eyebrows. "You know," she said finaly. "Alex is a special person. She doesn't like to become gifts. Maybe you should try something else."

Maggie gave her a question look. "Like what?"

"Well as we both know it seems like there doesn’t excist anything for Alex between her work at the DEO and you. So maybe you should give her something more personal."

The latina grinned. "You know I do that allmost every night, right?"

Kara choked on her drink and then she pulled a face. "Maggie, please. There are things that I don't want to know about Alex. And this is defenitly one of them."

"Come on, little Danvers," Maggie replied. "We are both grown up women."

"Still!" Kara said. Suddenly her eyes light up. "That's it," she said putting down her cup.

"What's what?"

Kara looked at the smaller girl next to her. "The Danvers have a little cabin in the mountains just behind Midvale. Maybe..." 

"I can take her there for a vacation," Maggie finished her sentence. She raised her hand to high-five the blonde. "Thank you, Little Danvers. I will arrange it right away."

"I can talk to Lucy to take over Alex' duties for as long she is gone. I am sure she wants to help."

Maggie nodded thankfully and leaned back into the sofa in relief. Finaly she had something to give her girlfriend for the Hollidays. Why didn't she come to Kara in the first place after all?

Kara smiled back at Maggie as she picked up her cup. "You're sure you don't want any?" she asked before taking a sip.

"I don't have a sweet tooth like you or your sister," the woman replied. The next moment Kara noticed a little twinkle in the brunettes eyes. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you giving the cute Luthor?"

Kara blushed. "We decided last year that we don't do gifts." 

"You're kidding me, right?" Maggie smirked. "You are Kara Danvers, alien and the biggest Christmas-fan that ever crossed my path. And you are really telling me that you don't gifts?"

Kara burst into laughter. "Stop it, Maggie." Her laughing died and her gaze became serious. She looked at her sister-in-law-to-be and scratched her head. "Well, there is something I want to give her but it is really personal and I didn't even told Alex yet."

Maggie layed her hand on Kara's thigh. "It's okay," she said gently. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. But you know you can trust me, right? And I was just messing around with you before."

Kara looked at Maggie as if she was debating with herself rather if she should show Maggie her gift for Lena or not. She decided to do the first. She walked to her kitchen drawer and returned with a small velvet blue box. She sat down next to Maggie again and slowly she opened the box in front of the Latina.

Maggies eyed widened as she looked at the content of the box. In it was a silver ring, decoraded with a golden wave on the outside and on top of it were three little red gems. The brunette looked at Kara, her mouth hung open in suprise. 

"You're going to..."

"I want to," Kara said with pink cheeks. "But I didn't found the right moment yet." She closed the box again and Maggie removed her hand gently from the blondes thigh to her shoulder. Her brown eyes were looking at her deeply. "There is never the right moment, Little Danvers," she said. "Just go for it."

"You think she would say yes?"

"You still have to ask? That woman is crazy about you. Offcourse she will say yes."

Kara nodded in understanding, not really sure what to say. 

"I appreciate it that you shared this with me," Maggie said. "It is important to me for the two of us getting along, you know?"

"Offcourse. I love you because you make my sister happy. And you know Alex means everything to me," Kara replied. She leaned over to Maggie and the two girls shared a hug.

"If you ever tell anyone that I also can be nice, I will kill you," Maggie said with a smile.

Kara smirked back. "Good luck with that."

"And I still hate ashes and soot."


	8. Warm bath

“Darling?” Lena called out for Kara from the first floor as she heard the frontdoor closing.

“I’m home, baby,” the blonde replied as she layed her coat off.

“Rough day?” Lena asked.

“You have no idea... All I want for now is to...” The woman was abrupted in her sentence as soon as she entered the livingroom. The lights were dim but the room was lit by candles. On the coffeetable was a plate with a little mountain of potstickers next to a glass of red wine.

“Lee?” Kara called out.

“I’ll be there in a minute, darling. Just enjoy your dinner, because you must be starving.”

The woman was right. Kara was starving so she went to the sofa and digged into the plate at once. Damn Lena knew her so well. And it wasn’t her attention to work this late. Normaly Lena was the one who overworked but that bloody bitch of Andrea made her stay in the office to finish a few articles, which she could’ve easily done from at home though.

And coming home to her girl, seeing that she is taking care of her let Kara fall in love with the greeneyed even more.

After she finished her dinner and her wine, there was still no sign of Lena. “Lee, what are you doing?” 

The blonde was allready standing to search for her girlfriend as Lena walked down the stairs. The blondes eyes went wide as she looked at how the darkhaired was dressed in only a black silk bathrobe. Lena’s hair was falling loosly over her shoulders and Kara had never seen such a dark tone of red on her girlfriends lipps.

“L-Lee...”

“Hello darling,” Lena said with a mischievous glint as she swayed further down the stairs untill she was finaly standing in front of Kara. Her green eyes penetrated deeply in the blue ones right in front of her. 

She kissed Kara on her cheek and then she walked playfully around the blonde, every now and then brushing her body against hers.

“I have the perfect way for you to disstress,” Lena said with a hoarse voice as she was finaly standing in front of Kara again. She bit her lower lip as she played with the cord of her bathrobe. 

Kara swallowed thicky, not able to look away. She became turned on and the woman in front of her knew, so Kara could tell on the satisfied look on Lena’s face.

The darkhaired raised her finger and shook it. “I know that is what you want, darling. But we won’t do that.” She paused as she had to look on the pouting face Kara made. “Not yet, I mean.”

Now it was Kara curling her lipps into a little smile.

“So if we are not going to do that...yet...” the blonde started. “Why are you wearing that what is making me all cloudy in my mind?”

Lena smiled. She loved Kara so much and Kara loved her. It was like they could always sense on another and sometimes, maybe, Lena used that ability to drive Kara crazy. Just to have the best sex in the world afterwards.

“Because...” Lena started. “I prepeared a nice warm bath for us. I thought you could use one, am I right?”

Kara just nodded, she could barly bring out a word. 

So Lena turned around, walking back upstairs and this time Kara was right behind her. As she was walking, Lena untied her robe and let it slide from her body. Kara had a full look on her naked backbody now and she knew the blonde loved that.

Just before she entered their bathroom, she turned around and let Kara have a full look on her naked body. She smiled as she noticed that Kara was biting her lower lipp by the view.

She took one step closer to the blonde and her hands went gently to the back unzipping the dress Kara was wearing. As it slide down her body, the green eyes widened by the sight. 

“No underwear today, huh?” she teased.

Kara just sticked out her tongue pulling Lena close to her. Feeling their naked bodies pressed against eachother was hot and it turned both girls on. But Lena was able to resist.

She pulled Kara along into the bathroom. If wasn’t a big room but it had a shower and a tub. A tub big enough for both of them.

Kara noticed that Lena lit a few candles in here as well and she even decorated the bathingwater with little pink rose patels.

“Lee, I love what you’ve done,” Kara said with allmost a whisper.

“Just the best for you, darling,” Lena replied as she hold out her hand so Kara could safely step into the tub. The blonde moaned satisfied as her body was covered in the nice warm water. 

Lena joined her as soon as she grabbed the two glasses of wine she prepeared earlier en took them with her in the tub. She handed over Kara her glass as she was sitting in front of the blonde, her back leaning against Kara’s chest and her head resting on her shoulder. Lena kissed Kara on her cheek after she took a small sip of her wine.

She watched Kara smile after her touch, then sighed deeply as she relaxt into Kara’s embrace.

“I love our life,” she said gently. “Living with you, being with you. Holding you, watching you. It is such a privelege.”

Now Kara kissed Lena on the top of her head. “You said exactly what I was thinking.”

“Could we make a promise to eachother?”

“Sure.”

Lena stayed quit though for a few seconds, playing with the glass in her hand. “Please don’t ever stop loving me, because I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

Lena felt Kara’s embrance consolidate. 

“I will allways be yours, Lee.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise,” Kara said as Lena turned her head to Kara and started to lean in.

Their lips met for a kiss. A kiss that sealed the commitment they just made to eachother and maybe... maybe it was time for the next level of their relationship.


	9. Festive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 7 is finished as well

Lena was still working at her office as suddenly the door swung open. The greeneyed looked irritated at the doorway but as she noticed the blonde person who was appearing in her office, her look turned into a warm smile. 

"Kara," she said. "We try the main entrance instead of the balcony for once, are we darling?"

Kara shrugged. "Well, a little change so now and then hasn't hurt anyone yet." She walked further into the office and walked around the desk to give Lena a hug. "Are you still working?" she asked as she pointed at the files.

"Unfortunally, yes. I have to finish this pile of paperwork by wednesday."

"But it's monday," Kara said. 

"So?" Lena asked and looked a little suspicious at the blonde.

"So..." Kara said with a smile. "You have the whole tuesday to finish them." She walked to the coat rack and grabbed Lena's coat. 

"Kara, what are you doing?"

"You are coming with me," the blonde said and it sounded more as a statement and not as a question.

"Coming to do... what exactly?"

"You'll see," Kara said with a mysterious look in her eyes. 

Lena shook her head. "Darling, I really appreciate the gesture, but I really have to work."

"Lee..." Her voice sounded cautionary. "You have still a life outside of L-Corp, you know. You are 24 years old. What will you tell your grandchildern when you are old? That you allways worked and never enjoyed life?" She handed over Lena her coat. "Don't argue with me, Lena Luthor. Put the coat on and come with me." As she said that Kara was allready impatienly standing at the door of the balcony.

Lena relieved a deep sigh. She stood up from behind her desk and as she was putting her coat on, she asked: "Where are we going?"

Kara gritted her teeth. "Paris," she said and before Lena could react to that, the blonde allready dragged the woman outside in bridal style. "Kara no... no no no.. .I hate to fly!" 

But Kara allready push her feet against the floor and took off in high speed. 

In reality it were a few minutes before Kara landed again but it seemed to Lena to last for hours. As Kara put the greeneyed back on the ground, the poor woman was shaking. 

"Maybe... we should practice flying more often," Kara teased. 

Lena looked at her and her eyes were allmost on fire. "We definitly will NOT do that!" she said. She looked around. "Why are we here?"

"Just come with me," Kara said. She gently took Lena's hand and started to walk along the streets. It was a true festive walking along the small streets of Paris and Kara was fully enjoying the Christmas spirit hanging around the streets. 

The more they were walking the more Lena relaxt and finaly she was able to enjoy her surroundings. She also enjoyed her best friend holding her hand. It felt warm and familiar. This wasn't the first time they helt hands but it was the first time they did in in public. And it didn't seem to bother Kara at all. 

After a fifteen minute walk Kara stopped. In front of them was the beautifull view of the Eifel Tower. And around the Eifel Tower was build up a huge Christmas market.

"We're here," Kara said and she looked at Lena with a satified look. 

"We went to Paris for shopping?" Lena asked not quite understanding.

Kara laughed. "No, silly. We went to Christmas because I finaly wanted to have a romantic evening with you."

Lena's eyes went wide. "E-excuse me?"

The blonde looked at Lena with big blue eyes. And for the first time the darkhaired noticed that the woman in front of her was not wearing her glasses tonight. She was cute with her glasses on, but without them she was even more adorable. 

"Lee, there is something that I have to confess," she started gently. "But please, don't freak out, okay?"

The CEO nodded silently.

Kara took a deep breath before she trew it all out. "Look, we are friends for allmost five years and best friends for the last four years. And lately I came to the conclusion that being just best friends with you is not what I really want. So I talked to Alex about it and she made me realize that I might have fallen in love with you. But that can't be right? Because you're a girl and I'm a girl and how does that work, you know. So I thought about it the last few weeks. I compared my feelings with you to the feelings that I had for Mon-El. Because you know I loved him too. But then I realized that my feelings for him weren't nowhere near as strong as the feelings that I have for you. And that is when I realized that I am really, like really in love with you."

Kara paused just to take a deep breath again and Lena's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open as Kara continued her confession.

"So I guess that I just want to say that I love you and I really hope that you love me back. And not just like a friend. I don't even know if you like women and if you don't I would totaly be okay with it to stay your friend. Because I can't imagine a life without you. And if you love me back, I want you to know that I want to spent my life with you, maybe get married in the future and have kids of our own."

The blonde looked at Lena and noticed the woman was paralized in suprise. Her gaze dropped. "I can see that you don't feel the same. But that is okay. Because like I said..." 

Kara couldn't finish her last sentece because she felt Lena's lipps pressed hard against her own. Her eyes widened at first but as she sensed the lipps of her best friend against hers she relaxed and started closing her eyes. The kiss last a few seconds but to Kara it was like an eternity before Lena moved her lipps away.

A little dissapointed Kara opened her eyes again, just to see that Lena looked at her with tears filled eyes. "You are such a blabbermouth," the greeneyed said with a sob. 

"Did... did I upset you?" Kara wasn't sure why her friend was crying. "But why did you kiss me then?"

Lena's sob turned into a giggle. "Because I feel the same, dork," she confessed. "You are my best friend and you will allways be my best friend too. But I love you too and nothing would make me happier to spent the rest of my life with you."

Kara smiled and she couldn't prevent that a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I am in love with you since the day that we met," Lena confessed. "But I was too affraid to come out to you. You are so brave to go for it, go for me, and confess your feelings to me. I wish I had that courage sooner."

Kara hugged Lena. "I think you are brave too, Lee," she whispered into Lena's ear. "And it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we are here and that we love eachother." The blonde pulled away just to lean in again, begging to feel her friends lipps on her own again. 

And so they kissed again, in the mittle of Paris, the city of love and there was nothing that could tearing them apart ever again.


	10. Once a year

"Lena, you have to come home," Alex said in a text. "It's Kara."

The greeneyed didn't hesitate for a second. She called Eve in and let her cancel all of her appointments for the rest of the day. The blonde didn't asked further questions and obeyed at once. If her boss was like this, her green gaze full of worry and fear, she knew something was wrong.

Lena left L-Corp with her coat half on and racing her car through National City before she finaly reached their little farm. She didn't care about any speedtickets, because wenn something was wrong with Kara, nothing else would matter.

The darkhaired jumped out of her car, bursting into their home. "Kara?" she called out loud. "Kar, darling. Where are you?"

A moment later, Alex appeared in the hallway. "Lena, I am glad that you're here," she said. A few pearls of sweat were dancing in the front of her head. 

"Were is she?" Lena asked allmost in panic. 

"First of all, please calm down." Alex lead Lena to the livingroom and gently pushed her into a chair. "There is something you have to know about Kara and I'm not sure she has told you yet because the two of you are only dating for a year." She paused for a moment to catch her breath before she went on. "You allready know Kara is getting her powers from the planet's yellow sun." 

Lena nodded while meanwhile she was looking around the room desperatly to find Kara.

"Look at me, please," Alex said. 

Green eyes filled with fear were looking back at Alex. The woman nodded in silence.

"Once a year, she loses her powers and becomes vulnerable. Even more vulnerable as us humans. And today..." 

"The solar eclipse," Lena realized.

The redhead nodded. "It is just for today. But like I said, she is vulnerable. And for once, she needs our protection."

"Were is she?" Lena asked.

"She is upstairs, in bed," Alex said as she stood up and put on her coat. "Listen, I have to go to work. Please let me know if you need anything. And promise me, Lena, please take care of her." Alex' eyes were pleading.

"Offcourse, I will take care of her," Lena said. "You know how much I love your sister."

Alex smiled. "I don't doubt that. But we both know Kara. She is stubborn." 

The women smiled. How right Alex was. But it was nothing that Lena couldn't handle.

"I will take care of her," Lena promised. 

After that promise, Alex left the house to go to work, leaving Lena alone. The ravenhaired looked at the stairs. She never had seen Kara without her powers since she knew the blondes secret. As she was just Kara Danvers to her, she allways hide her weakness for her. And even since they were dating, Kara had a hard time to show Lena weakness.

Before Lena went upstairs, she went to the kitchen first preparing two glasses of fresh orange juice, which she knew Kara loved. After that, she silently walked upstairs. Reaching the main bedroom, their bedroom, she noticed the door was slightly ajar. She heard Kara coughing and moaning from behind the door. Lena used her ellbow to push the door further open and entered the room.

"Kara, honey?" she whispered.

A moment later, the night light next to Kara's bed switched on. The blonde looked at her in suprise. "Lee? What are you allready doing home?"

Lena looked at her girlfriend. Kara looked like a mess. Her blonde hair was messy, her nose was red and she had eye bags. She was wearing her favorite blue pyjama's with purple hearts on it. She wanted to ask another question but suddenly she started to cough again. 

Lena immediately walked to Kara's bedside, putting the glasses on the night stand before she sat down next to Kara on the bed starting to stroke her hair. "Shhh, it's okay," she said gently. I am here now and I will take care of you."

As Kara finaly managed to breath properly again, she looked at Lena. "Alex called you, didn't she?"

Lena nodded. "She did. But you have no reason to be mad at her, darling. She is just worried. And she didn't want to leave you alone."

"I can take care of myself," Kara said. "I'm a Kryptonian, for Rao's sake." She wanted to give Lena a strong look but instead, she started to cough again.

"I know you can," Lena said gently and her hand went from Kara's hair to the blondes cheeks. "But just not today. So please, let me take care of you for once." Lena reached for one of the glasses on the nightstand and handed them over to Kara. "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better, I promise. I will go to the bathroom to get some cough syrup."

Lena walked to the door and as she was about to leave the room, Kara's weak voice asked: "You come back, right?" 

Hearing and watching Kara been so fragil, allmost broke Lena's heart. She turned around and gave Kara a warm smile. "Offcourse, darling. I won't leave you alone for the rest of the day." After that she dissapeared only to come back after a few minutes with a brown bottle in her hand. She sat down next to Kara on the bed again, opening the bottle and handed over a capful of the syrup. The blonde knocked the syrup back at once, pulling a face immediately.

"For Rao's sake, that is disgusting!"

Lena couldn't help to let out a giggle. "It must be great to be a goddess for allmost the whole year, doesn't it?"

Kara pouted. 

"Don't give me that face, darling. It will help you, I promise. Try and concentrate on your breathing, so that will save your throat. And you have to drink a lot." As she gave Kara the instructions, she started to stroke the blondes hair again.

"Stay with me, please?" Kara said allmost whispering.

Lena nodded. "Offcourse, darling." The greeneyed turned around and crawled over the bed next to Kara. The blonde allmost immediately curled herself next to Lena's body, her head resting on her shoulder.

"This is so humiliating," she said with a hoarse voice. "I supposed to be Supergirl. And look at me now. I can barely stand on my own feet."

"You will allways be my Supergirl, Kara," Lena said as she kissed Kara on the top of her head. "With our without your powers." She felt Kara holding her a little tighter. 

"Do you know what is frustrating me the most?" 

"Please, tell me sweetheart."

"Without my powers, I am not able to listen to your heartbeat. And the sound of your heart is the only way for me to relax."

Lena gave Kara another kiss on the top of her head as she tried to fight a lump in her throat because this was one of the sweetest things she ever heard. "Well," she said gently. "We can fix that." The ravenhaired changed her position a little and allowed Kara to ly down with her head on her chest. 

She senced that Kara was relaxing in the moment her ears picked up her girlfriends heartbeat. "See?" she said. "Now try and get some sleep. You will be better in the morning.

"I love you, Lee," Kara whispered and then she doze off.

"I love you too, darling. You are the most precious thing in the world and I will allways protect you." 

***

Next morning Lena woke up by the warmth of the sunlight shining into their room. It took a few moment to realize she was still in bed with her clothes on. She must been falling asleep as she was taking care of Kara last night. Thinking of the blonde, she noticed the empty spot next to her in the bed. Wondering where Kara could be, she heared sounds coming from downstairs. 

As Lena walked down the stairs, she could hear Kara singing. She sounded happy and the smell of pancakes reached her nose. 

Entering the kitchen, she watched her girlfriend behind the kitchencounter. As Kara noticed Lena, she smiled. "Goodmorning, sweety," she said.

"Goodmorning, darling. How do you feel? Are you okay?"

Kara winked before she dissapeared. A few minutes later she was back holding a bag in her hand. "Just flew to Paris to get you croissants," she smiled.

"Great, so you have your powers ba... hatsji!"

Kara looked worried over to her girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I- I ... hatsji!"

Kara walked over to her girlfriend, holding her tight. "Sweety, looks like I have to take care of you today," she said.

Lena waved her hand. "I'm okay. Really, don't worr.... hatsji."

"I will call Eve and call you in sick." Kara noticed that Lena wanted to protest so the blonde raised her finger. "Don't argue with me, sweety. Let's get you upstairs for a nice hot shower and after that we will have breakfast in bed." 

She walked Lena back upstairs. 

"Luckily the solar eclipse is once a year," Kara thought after she heared Lena turn on the shower.


	11. Chimney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the romance and the fluff... let them fight for once =)

"What the hell are you doing?" Kara asked as she entered Lena's office. 

Lena turned around and looked at Kara with wide eyes, holding a cigarette in her hand while she was standing on her balcony. Kara's sudden appearance startled the woman because she wasn't expecting her coming over today.

"What?" Lena asked taking another swig from her cigarette. 

"That!" Kara said as she walked towards Lena and slapped the cigarette out of her hands. "I thought we discussed this yesterday. You are smoking like a damned chimney."

Lena's eyes were on fire. "First of all, if you ever slap something out of my hands again..."

"Then what?" Kara asked looking at Lena with a provocative look. "In case you forgot, I'm invulnerable."

"Physically maybe," Lena replied with gritted teeth. "But I could still hurt you emotionally." 

Kara's eyes dropped. Her look filled with pain and hurt. "That was low, Lee," she said with a broken voice. ”That was really low."

Lena immediately regretted her outburst. She wanted to reach out to Kara, but the blonde turned away. "Kara, please..." Lena said but Kara turned her away. "Either you quit smoking, like right NOW, or we are done." After that she took off and flew away. The blonde was so upset that she didn't even bother to change into her supersuit.

Lena looked after Kara untill she vanished into the sky. She sighed deeply before she went back to her desk, grabbing the package of cigarettes, taking one and lighting it up. She inhaled the smoke deeply and blew it in the same direction her girlfriend just took off.

***

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lena yelled furious at her as she stormed into Kara's office at CatCo. Kara looked up but she wasn't at all impressed of her girlfriends outburst.

"Smoking again, didn't you?" 

"I did not!" 

"Don't ly to me, Lena Luthor!" Kara yelled back. "I can still smell the bloody smoke!"

People around the office became nervous. They didn't know if they should keep working or leave the room. Lena seemed to notice and as she still was the owner of the company, she raised her voice. "For all that want to come back to their jobs tomorrow, will leave the room NOW!"

In a few minutes Kara and Lena were the only ones left. 

"Taking it out on the staff now, darling?" the blonde said with irritantion in her voice. Lena knew that Kara never called her darling or used her last name for that matter unless she was angry. And Kara was never angry. Untill now. Lena could tell from the look in the blondes eyes that she was furious.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" she asked. "It's just smoking."

"Smoking can kill you. You of all the people should know that, since you're working on a cure for cancer, you idiot!" Kara snapped. 

Lena blinked a few times. Then she gritted her teeth again. "How did you just call me?" 

"Idiot!" Kara repeated. 

"Don't call me that!" 

"Idiot." 

"Stop it!"

"Then give up smoking, for Rao's sake." 

"Or else you will break up with me?" 

Kara crossed her arms. "Don't push me, Lena." She gave the ravenhaired a warning look.

"Well, I am not giving up smoking," she said. "It makes me relaxed and sometimes I just need that."

Kara pointed to the door. "Well, you made your choice then," she said. "Leave my office NOW!" 

Lena's eyes widened. "You really are breaking up with me, don't you?" 

Kara turned her back to Lena. What Lena couldn't see were the tears that now were floating over the blondes cheeks. After she didn't get a response from Kara, Lena couldn't help herself.

"Fine!" she said and then she left the office making her way back to her office to grab the bottle of scotch and drink her mind away.

***

"Kara?"

Their home was empty, but Lena could tell that Kara was there. Alex had called her earlier that day and wanted to know what happened because apparently Kara had called her sister after Lena left and yelled at the poor DEO-director for at least half an hour. 

"Kara, I know that you are at home. So please don't act like a child and talk to me." 

Next thing Lena heard a sound and as she turned around she could duck away in the last minute as a pillow was trown at her. Lena felt her rage boiled up again and walked into the livingroom. She turned on the light and noticed Kara sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. Her look was on fire but Lena could see that the blonde had been crying.

"I will pretent that just didn't happen," Lena said and Kara looked up to her, grabbing another pillow. The greeneyed raised her finger. "Don't you dare," she said. 

And as Kara pulled the pillow against her body, cuddling it, Lena heaved a sigh. "Could we please just talk about this?" she asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

Kara turned her gaze away. "I don't know what there is left to talk about," the blonde said.

Lena wanted to come closer but she could sense that Kara wouldn't allow her sitting next to her. So she stayed in place. "Kara, I don't want to lose you over a bad habit."

Kara turned her gaze to Lena. "So you do realize it is a bad habit?"

"I really don't know why you are so upset in the first place," Lena started.

Kara seemed to relax a little and the tension in the room became less as well. Tears were floating over the blondes cheeks again. "My dad... I mean my adoptive dad... Alex and I .. we lost him to cancer." She turned her face to Lena and the ravenhaired just broke. 

"For that reason I support your research so well, you know. Because I know how it feels to lose somebody that is close to you to such a nasty disease." She pauzed to progress a few sobs. "And then I am watching you, playing with your health like that. It just makes me so damned furious. Because I don't want to lose you too, Lee."

Her blue eyes were pleading and it was the first time since their fight that Kara used Lena's pet name again. 

"May... May I sit next to you, please?" Lena asked gently.

Kara didn't reply but she moved a few inches aside so Lena guessed it was okay to approach Kara. She sat down next to the blonde, looking at her. "You are not losing me, Kara," she started.

"How can you tell?" Kara said. "My dad said the same. And now he is gone."

"Kara..." Lena wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. "I don't want to lose you, either. But we are... were... are in a relationship. And that means that sometimes we have to make sacrifices for eachother. You really cannot threaten to break up with me every time you think I do something wrong. Because as much as I love you, I can’t live like that." Lena closed her eyes. "But I understand why you reacted the way you did and for that matter I promise you that I will give up smoking. But only because I love you." 

In that moment Lena felt how Kara pressed her body against hers, begging for Lena to hug her. Lena smiled as she put an arm around the blonde and pulled her hard against her. Kara started to cry uncontrollable and Lena reacted by stroking the blondes back gently. "It's okay, darling," she whispered.

"I am so sorry for threating you like that," Kara sobbed, digging her face into Lena's chest. 

"We both said things we didn't mean," Lena continued. "Let's just move on from that, okay?" 

Kara nodded in silence.

After a few moments, Lena shifted her body and forced Kara to sit straight up. She looked in the watery blue eyes, whiping the tears away with both of her thumbs. "What about I lit up the fireplace?" She added a little sarcastic: "From now on that would be the only smoke come out of our chimney, what do you say? And maybe after litting up the fireplace, I could make us some nice hot chocolate? We can also order some pizza if you'd like."

Kara looked at Lena. She looked so vulnerable at this point. "Can we have some chocolate waffles as well?" 

Lena laughed. "Offcourse you can, darling." 

"And can I also have some whipped cream on my hot chocolate?" 

"Everything you want, sweety." The greeneyed stood up from the sofa and wanted to walk to the kitchen as Kara grabbed her arm on her way. Lena looked down and blue scarry eyes looked back. "Are... are we still friends?" she asked. 

Lena stroke the blondes cheeks. "Not just friends, you dork. Girlfriends." She bended to Kara and gave her a peck on her forhead. After that she stroked her girlfriends cheek one last time before she went to the kitchen.


	12. Bah humbug

Lena hated Christmas. God what a stupid Holliday it was. All those people that were so happy at the end of the year just over the Hollidays. It made her sick. Her mother allways said to her that Christmas was no Holliday for a Luthor. So she accepted that. She didn’t even tolerate Christmas decoration in the building of L-Corp and if it came to her, her employes had to come to work over the Hollidays. That was untill she met Kara.

On december 24th, at this time she was dating the blonde for nearly a year now, this should be their first Christmas together. But she wasn’t in the mood for it and that was what she told Kara several times. The blonde hadn’t really give a reaction to her statement, she had just been looking at Lena with sad eyes and she made Lena believe that she accepted Lena in her choice. But damn how wrong the CEO was.

It started as soon as she entered the building. First thing her eyes catched was an enormous decorated Christmas Tree in the main enterance of the building. Lena couldn’t believe her eyes. Next thing, as she stepped into the elevator to go to the CEO-department, she noticed (to her irritation) that a soft Christmas jingle was playing.

Lena felt her blood starting to boil. As soon as she reached her floor, the doors of the elevator weren’t even properly open yet, she called out for her assistant.

“Eveline Tesmacher, get your bloody ass into my office RIGHT NOW!”

A really nervous blonde followed the CEO into her office and as soon as she closed the doors behind her, Lena turned around. Her eyes were on fire.

“Did I miss some kind of memo, or why is there a fucking Christmas Tree in the hallway downstairs? And what about that stupid jingle in the elevator?” Her green eyes pointed directly at her assistant and the woman hopped nervously from one leg to another.

“Miss Luthor, it is Christmas Eve tonight. So we thought a little decoration would be okay?”

“A little?!” Lena repeated. “How can you call that giant thing even little?” Suddenly her eyes went wide. “Wait a second. Did you just said ‘we’?”

The poor blonde could only nod in silence. Her head was red and she was seriously affraid of losing her job at this point.

After a few moments the puzzle felt on his place.

“Get out of my office and call ms. Danvers for me, would you? Tell her to get her but over here.”

As Eve didn’t react fast enough to Lena’s satisfaction, she yelled again. “NOW, ms Tesmacher!”

The assistent didn’t know how fast she should leave Lena’s office.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Kara appeared into the office. She didn’t even bother to knock and walked straight in.

“Could you please explain to me, what’s got into you?” Her blue eyes looked worried. “Why is Eve crying? What have you done, Lee?”

The CEO looked up and coutered at once. “What did I do? I should ask you the same question. What the hell were you thinking? I thought I made myself clear as I explained to you that I don’t like the Hollidays.”

“Just because you don’t like the Holliday’s, doesn’t mean that you have to take the fun away from the rest of the people that work for you,” Kara said. “And about the tree, it’s just a tree, it won’t hurt anyone.”

Lena crossed her arms.

Kara walked to Lena, sitting against the side of the desk. “Lee,” she said gently as she looked Lena in the eyes. “You may have some bad memories about the Hollidays. But if there is something that we learned since we are dating is that we can make new memories.”

Lena wanted to look away, but Kara bended over and cupped Lena’s face in her hands. “Lee,” she whispered. “Look at me.”

Green eyes met blue ones and Kara could see that tears were builing in the corner of the green eyes. “God, I really was a bitch, wasn’t I? she sobbed as she whiped away her tears.

“You are... difficult sometimes. But I don’t love you less for it.”

Lena smiled. “Can you please tell me again why in Earth I deserve you?”

Kara smiled. “Because I love you, Lee. I allways have and I allways will.” The blonde stood up. “Please do me a favour, would you?”

“Allways,” Lena replied as she looked at Kara with a question look. 

“Go over there and apoligize to Eve. The woman litterly does everything for you.”

Lena nodded.

“And Lee? Meet me at home around 3 pm.”

“Why?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Offcourse.”

“I guess I will see you at home then. Rembember, 3 pm.” And after that Kara left the office and a few minutes later Lena walked to Eve’s desk to talk to her.

***

At 3 pm. Lena closed the frontdoor from the little farm she was living at with Kara. Allthough they were only dating for less than a year, they moved quite fast in together after they confessed their feelings to one other. They were allready best friends for three years before they started dating and they weren’t planning on losing more time with eachother.

“I am home,” Lena yelled out after hanging up her coat.

“Hello to you too, Lee,” Kara’s voice sounded from the stairs. 

As Lena looked up, her eyes went wide, she had to swallow several lumps down her throat and still she started sweating.

Kara came down the stairwell, moving slowly looking at her girlfriend with a bright smile. 

The reason why Lena reacted the way she did was because Kara was only dressed in a christmas lingerie and her blonde hair was covered under a santa hat.

“W-wow,” Lena could only bring out as Kara stood in front of her.

“You like what you see? Kara teased.

Because Lena couldn’t bring out any words at this point, all she could do was nod.

Kara smiled mischievously.

She led Lena into their livingroom where a nice crackling fire was lit up and she pushed Lena down on the sofa before she playfully crawled onto the CEO’s lap.

“What are you doing?” Lena finaly was able to speak again.

“Shht,” Kara whispered as she gently layed her finger on her girlfriends lips.

“First of all, I would like to know if you did apologize to Eve.”

Lena just nodded.

“Good girl,” Kara replied as she leaned in and kissed Lena gently on her lips. The greeneyed wanted to deepen their kiss but Kara helt back.

“Not yet, Lee.” Her hands went to Lena’s side only to grab into her pocket and pulled out the CEO’s phone.

She waved with the device in front of Lena’s face. “Now, this is what you are going to do,” she started as she handed over the phone to Lena. “You are going to sent an email to Eve, telling her she and all of the other employees are free during the Hollidays.”

Lena started to protest but Kara just pushed her lower body deeper into Lena’s lap causing a soft moan from the other woman. 

“You are not in the position to protest, miss Luthor.”

Lena rolled her eyes taking the phone and started typing. As she started, Kara bended over and started to kiss Lena softly in her neck, leaving a trail off small wet kisses on her pale skin.

It caused that Lena had to correct the email several times because she was way to distracted because of Karas touch. “Darling, please hold on for a second. I can’t write like this.”

“Try,” Kara smiled, as she replaced the kisses into small licks.

“Kara...” Lena moaned trying her best to finish the email. After serveral minutes she succeeded and dropped the phone next to her on the sofa.

As Kara noticed Lena was done, the blonde stopped what she was doing and turned her face to her girlfriend. Her blue eyes were more serious now.

“Lee, listen to me,” she started. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings before or even overtake you. I know you don’t like the Hollidays.”

Lena wanted to bring something in, but Kara didn’t let her.

“We all have a past, honey,” the blonde went on. “Some of our memories are good and unfortunately some of them are bad. But the good thing is, we can make our own future. We can try to get over those bad memories and replace them with happyness and joy.”

Kara looked deeply into Lena’s eyes as she spoke and tried to read a reaction of any kind in them but failed.

“I love you, Lee. And I love the Hollidays as well. So I’m just suggesting that you give me the chance to show you that we can also have fun during them. I want to spent them with you and you only, because you are not just my best friend, or the love of my life. You are also my family.” 

After she finished, she pressed another kiss on Lena’s lipps and then waited for a response.

“I learned that fun is not something that a Luthor does,” Lena started. “And I was alone allmost my whole life so I guess I became used to that.” She cupped Kara’s face. “But then I met you and I learned to love again, you even gave me the opportunity to make friends and you showed me how it feels to finaly be loved. You gave me so much to be greatfull for, darling.”

Lena had to fight a few sobs.

“I know that Christmas means a lot to you. And I don’t want to ruin that for you. I want to give it a shot.” Lena now looked at Kara with pleading eyes. “Please, Kara. Please forgive my behaviour from earlier and spent Christmas with me.”

Kara’s eyed lit up.

“It would be my pleasure, Lee.”

She crawled up from Lena’s lap and walked back towards the hallway. Then she looked over her shoulder and winked Lena with her finger. “We can start to let you unpack an early Christmas gift,” she said with a tease in her voice.

Lena licked her lips. She knew exactly what Kara ment. She jumped off the sofa and followed Kara to their bedroom.


	13. Family

A family, that was al what Lena ever wanted. A family that cared about her, that gave her love and protection. Not the kind of family that pushed her to her limit and even then expecting even more from her. She wanted to feel the warmth and love and being loved. She thought that was never ment for her. 

And then she met Kara.

Lena wasn’t into women at that point. Well at least she wasn’t aware of it. And so wasn’t Kara as she confessed that once a several years back. Kara did something to Lena. 

Lena didn’t plan to come to National City to make friends. All she wanted to do was taking over LuthorCorp and turn the company in something good.

She would never forget the day she met Kara. As soon as their eyes crossed, Lena knew that the girl was special. She didn’t even know Kara had a secret identidy at that point. She only knew for a couple of years by now and she found peace with it.

Kara opened her heart to Lena from the first second they met and Lena had to deal with that first. She wasn’t used to the fact that someone would be friends with her. Finaly she too opened her heart to the blonde and they became friends. It started with a platonic friendship, lunchdates once a week to keep each other company. After a few months, Kara invited Lena to their weekly gamenights.

Lena hesitated at first but after Kara allmost begged her to come over and have some fun, she gave in. She met James, Winn, Alex, Mia and Brainy. All of them were Kara’s friends but once she started to come over for datenights frequently, they became Lena’s friends too. From the group, she came most along with Winn. Like she, Winn had a PhD in science and like her he loved series like Star Wars. And then there was James. A cute photographer that worked for CatCo, like Kara was. After a while they started dating. She really loved James and he loved her but Lena allways had a feeling that he wasn’t the one for her. After three months of dating, she confessed her feelings to him. Allthough he was visibly heartbroken, like the gentleman he was, he accepted Lena’s feelings and they broke up.

Lena remebered that she called Kara that night and the blonde didn’t hesitate to come over to her apartment with two bags of food and a bottle of wine. She comforted her as Lena was crying for hours in the blondes arms. Kara had never said a word, just comforting Lena and be there for her. And in that moment, Len realized that Kara ment far much more to her as only a friend.

She waited a few months though, because she didn’t want to hurt James, before she finaly gathered all of her courage to ask Kara out. Lena remembered how Kara accepted her invitation with a smile. Lena loved the way Kara smiled, her blue eyes allways wide open and she had a little crinkle between her eyebrows wenn she smiled. And wenn Kara laughed, she had such a sweet way of laughing, Lena allways had to laugh along with her.

Their first date was dinner in one of Lena’s favorite restaurants down town. Expensive? Yes. But Kara was worth it.

One date went to another. And another. And another. 

A few months later they came out to their friends, being a couple. Lena would never forget the look in James’ eyes. He definitly hadn’t see that coming, but in the end he was happy for her. And for Kara as well.

She also remembered Alex. The redhead never was a fan of hers, because she was a Luthor. But she proved herself to be different, not being like Lilian or Lex. And Alex could tell that Lena made her sister happy, because she mentioned it several times. Alex and Lena started to hang out together. Just to get to know eachother better and it turned out Alex had a medical PhD. Alex was the one that suggested at some point to spent a weekend in Midvale, to meet Eliza.

Lena remembered that she was nervous about the trip and Kara tried so hard to comfort her. But Lena wasn’t used to a family that cared. She always related family with coldness and being alone. Once in Midvale, she was suprised by how the oldest Danvers took her in her arms, with that warm smile and watery eyes and allmost immediately closed her into her heart. She from now on was a part of the Danvers-family.

After two years of dating, they just had celebrated their second anniversary, it was Lena that went on her knee after dinner in their kitchen, holding a box with a diamond ring in it in front of the blonde and asked Kara if she would marry her. The blonde had say yes with tears in her eyes as Lena slid the ring on her finger.

And today, the 13th of december 2019, they were married for three years. They lived in their own little farm, at the egde of the forest, a few miles away from National City. This was their home, this was were they wanted to grow old together. Experience love, happyness and even sadness. Here they were about to create their own memories with eachother.

“Lee?”

Lena looked up from her book. She looked at her wife and smiled.

Next to Kara a two year old girl entered the room, long black hair (like Lenas) and a pair of blue eyes like the sky on a hot summerday (like Karas).

“Hope wants to say goodnight,” Kara said gently.

Lena put down her book, looked at her daughter and opened her arms. The little girl ran to the bed, climbed in it and cuddled herself against Lena.

Lena enjoyed the touch of their daughter against her body and as she looked at Kara she mentioned her to join them.

Kara crawled in the bed as well and cuddled herself next to Hope and Lena. Lena pressed a kiss on the top of their daughters head and then looked at her wife with a look full of joy. She kissed Kara on her cheek before she pulled the two of them against her.

“God, I love you two so much,” she said.

“I love you too, mommy,” the little girl replied. 

“And I love you too with my whole heart,” the blonde whispered.

Lena had everything that she wanted now. She had her own little family. She had a wife that loved her and would do anything for her. And so would Lena by the way. And their daughter made their life finaly complete.

She promised herself that both Kara and Hope would experience a family that loved eachother and cared for eachother. Just like Kara thought her all those years ago.

Yes, Lena life was finaly complete.


	14. Not a creature was stirring

“It’s time for bed, Hope,” Kara said softly as she took her toddler from her babychair and moving with her upstairs.

“Not want to,” the toddler protested. “Santa is coming.”

Kara smiled. “I know, sweety. But Santa does only come when you are asleep.”

“Does not!” Green eyes looked at her in disgust. 

“Well, I guess we could check if everything is properly prepeared,” Kara suggested. “Would that be okay, sweety?”

Hope seemed satisfied with that suggestion and so Kara dragged her daughter to the living room. They walked to the fireplace. Next to the fireplace they set up their Christmas tree. It wasn’t big, but it was a cosy green pine tree and they decorated them with silver baubles.

Between the Christmas Tree they set up a small table. On that table there was a glass of milk and a bowl of cookies, which Hope baked earlier that day together with her moms. Next to the cookies there were serveral carots for Santa’s reindeers.

Together with Kara, Hope checked and double checked that everything was really okay. “See?” Kara said as she looked at her little girl. “I am sure Santa will notice and bring you all of the presents that you wished for.”

Hope looked at her mother with bright green eyes and then smiled widely. “Okay.”

“Does that mean I can bring you upstairs to bed?”

Hope streched and let out a small yawn. “Okay,” she repeated softly.

“What is going on over here?” a sudden voice asked curiously.

Kara turned around and noticed Lena, she was leaning against the doorway looking at her wife and daughter. 

“Nothing, honey.” the blonde replied as she crinkeld nose with her little girl. “Hope and I were just checking that everything is perfectly prepeared for Santa.”

Lena smiled softly. She walked over to them and kissed her little girl on the top of her head. “I am sure that Santa will come, darling,” she said. “Now let’s get you to bed.”

As Lena tucked their girl in, Kara started to read her a little bedtime story. It was how they allways did it and Lena could listen for hours to the sweet voice of her wife reading to their daugther, imitating the characters in the story so that it allways seemed that they really were it.

After Kara finished the story, Hope was allready asleep.

The two women looked at eachother. After all those years of friendship and marriage, they were just in love as when they just met.

Silently they started to leave the room, making sure that they didn’t wake up their daughter. They went back downstairs, Lena sitting on the sofa and Kara in the kitchen. As she joined Lena, the blonde helt two glasses of wine.

She sat down next to Lena with her head on the CEO’s shoulder.

“Tonight was perfect,” the blonde whispered.

Lena hummed in aproval.

They spent Christmas Eve with just the three of them this year. Normaly they would spent it at Alex and with their friends, but this year Kara wanted to spent it only with her little family. She would see Alex and her mother anyway tomorrow as they would come over for Christmas brunch.

“I love you, Kar,” Lena said suddenly out of nothing.

Kara looked up. “You do?” 

Lena looked back at the blonde. “I do,” she replied.

Kara started to lick her lips, putting her glass at the coffee table. “Prove it,” she said softly. “Prove to me how much you love me.”

Lena came closer to Kara and finaly crawled on the blondes lap. She put her arms around her wife, looked deeply in her eyes before she crushed her lipps on the woman in front of her.

Kara could sense the hungryness from Lena’s kisses as the darkhaired slide her tongue against her lipps forcing the blonde to open them. Their kisses became more pasionate. 

Kara layed her hands on Lenas hips, pulling her closer against her own body but refusing to break their kiss. They had to eventually, because they went out of air.

“I love it wenn you kiss me like that,” Kara said softly.

“And I would never get tired of kissing you,” Lena replied as she leaned her forhead against Kara’s. They sat there for a while looking at each other. The sight of each other was one from which they would never get enough. They were made for eachother, it was their destiny being with each other and they knew that.

“I want you, baby,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lipps. “I want you so badly right now.”

The green eyed smiled. Just as she was about to kiss her wife again, they heard a sob right behind them in the livingroom.

Both blue and green eyes went wide, still looking at each other in that moment but then looked at were the sound came from.

In the doorway, Hope was standing in her Christmas pyjamas, holding her blue teddybear.

“Jesus,” Lena whispered. She crawled back from Kara’s lap only to walk to their daughter and picked her up.

“Baby, what are you doing here?” she said and Kara could hear the worry in her wifes voice. “You can’t just walk down the stairway all by yourself. You could’ve hurt yourself.” As she said that she pulled her baby tight against her.

“Sorry mommy,” Hope said. Then she pointed to the fire place. “Wait for Santa.”

Lena shook her head. “No baby,” she said. “You have to go to bed. Please.”

“But I wanna wait for Santa,” Hope protested.

It was Kara who came to Lena from behind, whispering gently in her ear so Hope didn’t hear. “Maybe, just for once?”

Lena turned around and looked into two sheeply blue eyes.

“Kara, what would she learn from this?“

“That Christmas is the time to be with your family. That it is the time of being together and spending time together.”

“But she is three years old.”

“Just for once, Lee,” Kara said.

Lena rolled her eyes. She never could resist Kara, or their daughter for that matter. “Okay, just for once.”

Hopes eyes lit up. “Jeey!”

The darkhaired put her daughter on the floor and the toddler ran to the sofa, crawling on it and cuddled herself against Kara. Lena heart felt with joy as she watched the scene. “Well, if we are going to do this, we should do it properly at least,” she said. 

She left the room for a few minutes and after that she returned with three mugs of hot chocolate and some cookies on a tray. She put the tray down on a side table next to the sofa and pulled out some blankets. She covered themselfs under the blankets as she cuddled against Kara with their girl between them.

“You are turning me into a bad mother,” she smirked at the blonde.

“You are a great mother,” Kara said as she kissed her wife of her forehead.

They decided to watch a movie all together but soon after the movie started all three of them fell asleep on the sofa.

***

Next morning Lena woke up from the sound of their daughter yelling in excitement. She was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she heard Hope keep saying that Santa had come.

As Lena finaly managed to open her eyes she noticed that Kara was looking at her in suprise.

“Did you put the presents under the tree last night?” she asked softly so Hope wouldn’t hear them.

“How was I supposed to do that?” Lena replied. “I just woke up.”

Then she looked over to their tree and noticed the space under it was covered with presents. But not the presents they bought for their daughter.

She looked at Kara, suddenly her eyes were filled with fear. “Someone was in our house,” she concluded. She grabbed for her phone. “I am calling the police.”

“Wait,” Kara said and put her hand on Lena’s arm. Then she pointed at the table were last night the milk and cookies were on. They were all gone.

“So the intruder ate the cookies and the milk,” Lena said sarcastic.

Kara’s finger pointed from the table to the floor. Lenas eyes went wide in disbelief. There were footstepps coming from out of the fireplace, leading to the table, then around the Christmas tree just to lead back to the fire place again.

“Looks like Santa did come, after all,” Kara said with a smile.


	15. Midnight

It was allmost midnight as someone knocked on the door of Lena’s apartment. The woman was just about to go to bed, she allready was dressed in her nightgown.

The knocking kept on and Lena was anoyed as she put over her badrobe and finaly answered the door. She was suprised to see who there was on the other side of the frontdoor. 

Blonde hair was a mess and two clear blue eyes looked at her in a way they never did before.

“Kara?” Lena asked in suprise. “What are you doing here? Do you even know what time it is?”

The blonde made a step towards her, licking her lips as she looked at Lena. “Allmost midnight,” she whispered.

Lena became nervous. She never had seen Kara like this. So mysterious, so excited... So... wait a minute... Was she turned on?

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena asked as Kara took another step to the greeneyed forcing her back into her apartment. “Kara?”

“What, Lee?” the blonde asked with a hoarse voice.

Lena looked at her best friend and examined her with her eyes. “Are... are you drunk?”

Kara shook her head. “Alcohol doesn’t effect me, remember?”

Ah yeah, she had a point there. Her best friend was an alien, a Kryptonian for heavens sake. They may look like humans but from the inside they were different. 

“Then why are you staring at me like that?” Lena asked. “Why do you come over in the middle of the night and stare at me like that?”

“Because,” Kara replied and yet she took another step in Lena’s direction. “I was at home and I was thinking about you. About our friendship, about the recent events and then I realized that I don’t want us to be like that anymore.”

Lena blinked her eyes a few times. She didn’t quit understand what her best friend was blabbering about.

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t want our friendship anymore?”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully as she took another step closer to Lena. And every time she was taking a step closer, Lena was taking a step back so in the end, they were kind of walking through the apartment only to end up in the living room. 

“You could put it like that, I guess,” the blonde said with a smile.

“Soo.... you came all the way over to break with me?”

Now it was Kara that blinked her eyes. “Huh? Wait what?”

“You said you don’t want our friendship anymore,” Lena repeated and Kara could tell by the look in her eyes that her best friend was only seconds away from tearing up.

“You are not listening to me, Lee,” she continued with a hoarse voice. They finaly ended up in front of the sofa and Kara pushed Lena playfully in it. “You are twisting my words,” the blonde said as she started to crawl on her best friends lap. Once sitting on top of her, she put her arms around her and looked her in the eyes.

“It’s a few minutes before midnight on the 31th of December. I know I should be at the New Years Eve-party at Alex’ and Maggies but I came here for several reasons.”

As she was speaking to Lena, the blonde moved her face inch by inch closer to the darkhaired untill their lips were litterly en few inches apart.

Lena swallowed thickly. She wasn’t sure if she would regret the question which she was about to ask but it was on the top of her tongue and she really needed an explanation for Kara’s weird behavior. She swallowed again, looked back into deep blue eyes and had to gather all her strength together to ask: “Which reasons?”

Kara smiled and she started to stroke Lena’s hair gently and the CEO closed her eyes while she enjoyed it. 

“Well, for a start, I didn’t want you to be alone at the turn of the year,” the blonde said. “I knew you would be here all by yourself and you are just way too special to be alone on a Holliday, Lee.”

Lena opened her eyes and smiled at her best friend. “Thank you, Kara,” Lena whispered. “That really means a lot to me.”

The blonde hummed. “Secondly,” she went on. “What I meant before was that I don’t want to be just friends anymore. You are my best friend, Lee, and you probably will be for ever. But I don’t want to be just your friend anymore. I want more. I want...” Kara paused a second trying to read Lenas reaction from her face but she clearly failed at that. So she ended her sentense. “You.” A little blush appeared on Kara’s cheeks as she made her final confession. “I am in love with you, Lena.”

Green eyes went wide and just as Kara was affraid that she just destroyed their entire friendship (again), a smile appeared on the cute face in front of her.

“Do you even realize how happy you just made me, darling,” she whispered softly. “How long I have been waiting to hear these words slipping from your lips just because I was to much of a coward to say them myself.”

“You are not a coward, Lee,” Kara replied.

“It sure feels like I am, though,” Lena replied as she finally found some courage to put her arms around Kara as well.

Blue eyes sparkled at the touch of the woman underneath her.

“The reason I pushed you away recently was only because I noticed that my feelings for you grew way past the friendship line. And that frightened me because I didn’t wanted to lose you. I pushed you away yet all I wanted to do was to kiss you.”

“You want to kiss me?” Kara said still with that sparkle in her eyes.

She didn’t wait for the answer as she slowly, very slowly started to lean in. She watched Lena closing her eyes, bringing her lips closer to Karas. It seemed like an eternity as their lips finally met. Soft lips on each other, a shy kiss and even a little dubious, but still perfect. 

Just as they wanted to deepen their kiss, the sound of fireworks brought them back from their own little world to reality. 

They smiled at each other, foreheads pressed to another.

“Happy New Year, Lee,” the blonde said and wiggled her nose against Lenas.

“Happy New Year to you too, darling,” the darkhaired replied as she added softly. “I can already tell that 2020 is going to be our year.”

Kara smiled. “Yeah?”

“Definitely.” 

They leaned in for another kiss and Lena was happy that Kara came over because if she hadn’t, they would probably never been together.


	16. Baby please come home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the fluff and smut I didn’t try this one yet: angst.
> 
> I have to warn you though! If you ever or recently have lost someone you cared about I suggest you skip this chapter.
> 
> I will kill one of the dearest characters of the show but just for this chapther because they still are one shots

Kara was lying against Lena on the sofa in her penthouse. They had just had dinner and it was like their second date since they became a couple. They allready talked about Kara introducing her love to her mother Eliza and Lena was thrilled about it. She heard so much loving things about their mother and as she never felt the love of a mother herself, she couldn’t wait to finaly meet her.

Suddenly Lena’s phone rang. First she ignored it because she was enjoying their cuddle session way to much. But the phone kept ringing untill Lena went mad about it and grabbed it from the sidetable. To her suprise she noticed it was Alex. She looked at Kara with frowned eyebrows, wondering why the sister of her girlfriend would call her.

“Hello?”

She stayed silent. She listened to Alex and suddenly she was sitting up straight. She took Karas hand and squeezed in it. If the blonde was human, she would probably been hurt. She looked at Lena as she was still listening to her phone and tears started to fill her eyes. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Kara whispered. She had no clue that Lena was talking to her sister.

“I will,” Lena ended the call. She hung up, clearly upset as she kept staring in front of her, still holding her phone against her ear.

“Baby?” Kara tried again and this time Lena seemed to come back to reality. She looked at Kara and her heart broke as she looked into the worried blue eyes. Lena dropped the phone, turned around to her girlfriend and took both of her hands. Watery green eyes were looking at her and Kara had never seen Lena this upset allthough they knew each other for years.

“Kara, sweety,” Lena started with a trambling voice. “That was Alex.”

Kara looked at her in suprise. Why would Alex call her girlfriend and made her upset like this.

“Kara, I have to tell you something but you have to promise me that you try to be strong.”

“Lee, you’re scaring me,” Kara said. “Just tell me what is going on. Please.”

Lena took a few deep breaths, her gaze was never leaving Kara. 

“Your mother passed away.”

Kara’s eyed filled with tears and she shook her head heavily in disbelieve. “No,” she started. “No, no, no, NO!”

The blonde tried to tangle herself out of Lena’s touch, but Lena didn’t let her. Kara could free herself if she wanted but that would mean she would hurt Lena and she would never hurt the love of her life.

“The neighbour found her. He hadn’t seen her for a while and he was worried. So he called the police and they found her. As Alex was her emergency contact they called her next. And as she didn’t know how to tell you, because she lost it, she called me.”

Lena watched Karas eyes went empty. She was staring into nothing, hoping that she would soon wake up from this nightmare. But that never happened. Her mother was really gone.

“Say something,” Lena said but Kara shook her head. She wanted to free herself out of Lena’s touch but the CEO kept holding her.

“Let go of me,” she said with a cold voice that was unusual for Kara to use. As Lena refused, Kara looked at her with teary eyes. “Let go of me, right now!”

Lena nodded and let her hands slight down. As soon as Lena let her go, the blonde stood up. 

“Were are you going?” the CEO asked as Kara walked to the open window of the apartment. 

Kara didn’t reply. She put aside the curtains and then she took off into the night.

“Shit,” Lena sighted as she grabbed her phone to call Alex back and tell her Kara flew away.

***

Kara landed in front of her childhood home in Midvale. The lights in the house were on and for one second she was sure that Lena made some kind of sick joke. But then the frontdoor opened and her sister walked outside. Kara could tell that she had been crying.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked coldly.

“I was allready here when I called Lena,” her sister replied and she wanted to grab Karas hands but the blonde swatting them away.

“Where is she?” Kara wanted to know.

Alex didn’t reply with words but she gestured Kara to follow her inside. Kara followed her upstairs and as she was walking up the stairwell her eyes glide over the pictures on the wall. Pictures of their most precious family moments.

Once upstairs, Alex helt in front of the master bedroom. She turned around and looked at Kara if she wanted to ensure herself that her sister was ready for it but honestly, who could be ready for a moment like this.

Kara rolled her eyes, pushed Alex aside and walked into the bedroom. She watched as her mother was lying in the bed, her eyes closed and her hands crossed over her stomach.

The blonde turned around to look at Alex. “She is just sleeping.”

Alex started to cry again as she shook her head. “No, kiddo. She is not sleeping.”

“Sure, she is,” Kara said as she walked to the bed. “Mom, wake up.” Nothing happend and Kara was a few moments off guard. “Mom?” she said a little louder but her mother didn’t move an inch. So the blonde sat next to her on the bed and wanted to shake her. As soon as she touched her mother, she sensed how cold her body was and that was the moment that she realized that she was really living up this nightmare. 

She started to cry loudly. “Mommy, please. You can’t leave us. You can’t!”

It broke her heart seeing her sister like that and Alex approached her and wanted to hold her. For a moment Kara let her but then she stood up. “This can’t be happening,” she said. Her eyes started to glow and Alex knew she was about to use her heat vision. 

“Kara, please try to stay calm!” The redhead wanted to comfort her sister allthough she was mourning herself in that moment but she couldn’t avoid that the panic went trough her voice.

She noticed how her sisters grieve turned into pure rage. The blonde gained speed and a second later she was gone. 

Alex ran to the window and was shocked by watching blue laserbeams in the night sky that destroyed the surroundings.

“Fuck!” she panicked. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” She left the room, thinking about what she should do. Then it hit her. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. “Clark, please fly to Midvale right now. Kara has lost her mind.”

Alex knew Clark knew about Eliza because she was with him in the moment that she got the call. They were discussing a DEO-matter at the time and it was Clark that flew her to Midvale so she would be there when Kara arrived.

Clark promised to come over at once on but before he could hung up, Alex spoke again. “Clark? Would you please fly over to the penthouse and take Lena with you? She might be the only one that can get through her in this moment.” After that she called J’onn at the DEO telling him to gather all of the available agents just in case. She had to protect her sister, no mather what. Especially as she was using her powers without her power suit on.

***

Kara had no longer control over her emotions. She just wanted to destroy everything. Just like that one phonecall Lena received tonight had destroy her life. 

She used her heat vision to destroy trees. And after the trees she started to destroy buildings. Smoke and fire were everywhere and in the distance she could hear the sirenes of the fire department.

Just as she wanted to take off because there was nothing left to destroy, she was knocked down from the sky. She hit the ground, leaving a huge crater. As she stood up and looked around she watched Superman landing in front of her.

Her eyes immediately lit up again, ready to attack. “Go out of my way, Kal,” she threatened. “We both know that you are no match for me.”

Clark stood in front of her, his arms crossed. “I am ready to give it a shot,” he said. “I am not here to fight you, Kara. I am here to protect you for doing something you’ll regret. And if I have to fight you, so be it.”

Kara responded by using her superspeed. She flew to Superman, both fists balled an hit him at full speed against his jaw, causing that he flew trough the sky and landed hardly on the ground. He got up at once, his eyes lit up as well as Kara’s. 

“You are grieving, Kara,” Clark said. “And I understand. I lost my Earth Parents too so I know how you’re feeling. But you also are a Kryptonian, wearing the crest of El. You are a good person, Kara. If you want to take it out on someone then lets go to the DEO-trainingroom where we can’t hurt innocent people!”

“Right now, I don’t give a shit about people,” Kara used her heat vision against her cousin but he used his own to deflect the attack. “Why would I still care about them since that they apparently don’t give a shit about me? They are used that Supergirl saved their sorry asses not aware of the fact that I do too have feelings. But I can tell you this, Kal. From now on, Supergirl is gone!”

Her eyes went back to normal as she went through her knees, ready to take off. Untill she heard a familiar voice calling for her. 

“Kara?”

The blonde turned around and noticed Lena. A mix of different feelings washed through her body. 

“Lee?” she said with a dim voice. “How did you come here?”

The CEO pointed with a movement of her head to Clark. “Your cousin took me here,” she said. 

She made a few steps to Kara but the blonde stepped back and Lena felt her heart broke. “Kara, please,” she started.

Kara was visibly fighting her feelings and Lena knew her best friend well enough to notice. Without a warning she walked straight to Kara and hold her in her arms. Allthough Kara had powers to push Lena away, as soon as she sensed the smell of her love, she felt powerless.

She grabbed her girlfriend tightly, without hurting her, and started to tremble all over and burst into tears.

Lena rubbed her back gently and whispered calming words into the blondes ears.

The sirenes were coming closer and Clark mentioned that it was better for them to leave before anyone noticed them. He flew them to the Kent farm and after that he left them alone to talk.

“Look at me, Kara,” Lena whispered and blue eyes met hers. “I can’t imagine what you are going through right now, baby. But all I know is that when you’re hurt, I’m hurt as well. And I want you to know that I will be there for you, no matter what because I love you.”

Kara’s crying turned into weak sobs. “She.. she was my earth mother and I loved her so much. She never even met you.” Tears were rolling down her cheeks again.

“I know baby,” Lena whispered gently. “I know.” She took a deep breath. “When you are grieving, I am grieving. I would love to hear all your stories about her when you’re ready for it.”

Kara looked at her. “You would?”

“Offcourse I would. Allthough I never had the privilege to meet her in person, I am sure that she was an amazing woman.” Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks again and kissed her on the forehead. “And I know that because I know her daughters and she raised two beautifull women and I am sure that she is proud of both of you.”

Kara nodded and she couldn’t help herself to burst into tears again. Lena shussed her and helt her in her arms for allmost the whole night.

As the sun was rising the next morning, Kara had finaly come down. She looked at Lena with an apologizing look. “I am so sorry what happened last night,” she said. “Losing controll like that... that wasn’t me.”

“It was you Kara and it was okay. It were only a few trees that you destroyed and a few empty buildings. You are grieving. I understand.” Lena turned around to look Kara deeply in her eyes. “But for now, baby, I need you to come home.”

“Can... Can I stay with you for a while?” the blonde asked hesitantly. “I-I don’t want to be alone right know.”

Lena smiled. “You can stay as long as you like.” She started to stand up and walked towards the land. Then she turned around. “Do you think you’d be able to fly us back to National City?”

Kara nodded silently.

Then Lena reached her hand. “Okay, baby. Lets get you home then.“


	17. Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that last depressing chapther it's time for a change.

Kara: "Lee, what are you doing?"

Lena: "Am I still working.

Offcourse she was. Lena would never leave the office before 10 pm at the earliest. 

Kara: "Lee, it is 9:30 pm. On a Saturday. Besides, I am bored and I am hungry."

Lena: "You are pouting right now, aren't you?"

Kara: "I am not!"

Lena: "Why don't you call Alex and ask her if she wants to spent some time with you?"

Kara: "Alex is on a date with Maggie."

It stayed silent for a while untill the reply came.

Lena: "Give me a few minutes to finish my work and then I will come over."

Kara smiled as she put her phone away. She went to the bedroom to change. She didn't want Lena to see her in her pyjamas. Sure Lena had stayed over several times, but Kara felt like she wanted to be as pretty as she could be for her best friend.

***

15 minutes after their last text, Kara heared a key in the keylock of the door. She walked to the frontdoor and waited for the door to go open. As it did, Lena walked into the apartment, holding a bag of chinese takeout in her hands. 

"Lee!" Kara cheered.

The woman startled because she didn't expect the blonde right behind the door as she walked in. She allmost dropped the bag of food but she could recover fast.

"Kara, Jesus Christ. I don't need a heart attack."

Kara pouted. "I am sorry, Lee," she said. "I am just so happy to see you." 

Lena smiled and walked to the kitchen counter to drop the bag of food. Kara followed her and took two plates from the sideboard. After they shared the food, Lena found some time to give her best friend a hug. Kara melted into the hug and helt her friend tight against her body. 

"Darling, you are acting like we didn't see each other for years."

"It sure feels that way," Kara responded, still holding Lena tight.

The greeneyed struggled herself out of Kara's embrance and looked her in the eyes. She looked a little worried. "Is everything okay?"

Kara nodded. "Everything is okay. I just missed you."

The women went to the sofa and started to eat. Meanwhile Kara was blabbering about her day and asked Lena questions about her day. They talked about odds and ends and they didn't even noticed that time flew by untill Lena looked at the clock and realized it was allmost midnight.

"Kara, I should probably go home," she said and wanted to get up. But Kara didn't let her. She looked at her friend with big blue puppy eyes. "You could stay over." She tried to let it sound like a suggestion, but Lena could hear the woman allmost pleading.

Lena sighed. "Kara, I have my own apartment, you know. I have to stay there some times eventually."

"But eventually doesn't have to mean today, right?” the blonde replied. 

Lena rolled her eyes. "Okay, I will stay." 

"Yeey," Kara replied and hugged Lena again. The darkhaired smiled back at Kara and wiggled her nose against the blondes. "How could I ever resist you anyway."

"Let me get us some wine instead and we could sit here for a wile," Kara suggested. She didn't wait for Lena's response as she went to the kitchen and a few moments later she returned with two glasses of white wine. 

"Kara," Lena started. "I think we need to talk."

The blonde looked at Lena with a question look. "About what?"

"Us," Lena said dryly which made Kara allmost choke in her wine. She looked at her friend. "What about us? Were are fine!"

Lena shook her head. "No we're not. Haven't you notice that we don't exactly act like friends lately?"

Kara frowned which made a little crinkle appear between her eyebrows. "We aren't just friends, right?" she said. "We are best friends."

Lena nodded. "True, but still. I mean okay, best friends stay over too. But Kara, we are allmost living together."

Kara let out a nervous laugh but as she noticed that Lena was serious, her laughing died at once. She turned her gaze to her hands which were playing with the glass she was holding. "Do... do you want more distance?" she asked as she finaly looked up again to meet Lena's gaze. "I know I can be clingy, because Alex tells me all the time. But I just enjoy spending time with you. You are my best friend, Lee."

Lena streched out her hand, stroking Kara's face with the back of it. The blonde closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch. "I don't want more distance," she said gently. "In fact," she continued a little more cheerful. "Let's play a little game, shall we?" She took the glass out of the blondes hands and put it on the coffee table, next to her own. Then she crossed her legs, turning her face to Kara and looked at her. "It's called: I wonder."

Kara looked at her friend not understanding. "How does it go?"

"Well, I ask you a question which starts with 'I wonder' and you have to promise to answer it honestly. And after that, you ask me a question and I'll answer it."

Her green eyes were sparkling as the CEO explained the game.

"I think we need more wine," Kara said and she wanted to stand up. But Lena hold her back, trying not to burst into laugher. "It will be fine, Kara. I promise. So... are you ready?"

"No," the blonde replied but Lena didn't listen to her. "I wonder... why you want to spent so much time with me." She looked at Kara, her eyes focused on Kara's reaction. 

The blonde was clearly nervous. But she decided to play along. She took a deap breath as she replied. "Because I like spending time with you," she finaly said.

Lena smiled and her dimples appeared on her cheeks. "See?" she said. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Now it's your turn."

Kara tought about the move she was going to make. Then her eyes lit up. "I wonder... if you still want to be my best friend."

Lena looked at her in suprise. She didn't see that coming. "Offcourse." 

Kara looked relieved. "Your turn." 

Lena cleared her throat. "I wonder..." And then she smiled mischievously. "If you want to be more as just friends."

Kara's cheeks turned red at once. "What?"

"Answer the question, darling," she said. "You promised to be honest."

Kara turned her gaze away as she replied. "I would love that."

The women went silent for a few moments, there was a little tense in the room. "Your turn," Lena whispered as she bumped Kara's shoulder playfully. 

"You still want to play this game?" she asked a little suprised. 

"Sure. So come on you. Ask me anything you want."

Kara thought again about the move she was going to make. She decided that this was now or never. Lena didn't reject her before as she confessed that she wanted to be more that just friends. "I wonder..." she started and looked Lena deeply in her eyes. "If I may kiss you."

Now it was Lena that started to blush. "Yes," she said.

"Yes?" Kara repeated in suprise.

"Yes!"

The blonde leaned in and Lena did the same. The space between their lips closed and finaly in the end Kara pressed hers on Lena's. "Rao, she has such soft lips," was all that the blonde could think about. She brushed her tongue against Lena's lips, begging her for entrance. Lena allowed her and soon their were making out on the sofa. 

It took them a little while before they broke the kiss. Neither of them wanted to end this moment of their first kiss. It was perfect and exactly how Kara thought it would be to kiss Lena.

"It's my turn now," Lena said with a hoarse voice. "I wonder... if I am allowed to do this." She wrinkled her nose against Kara's, let her lips brush against the blondes cheeks, wandering further down untill she reached her neck. She started to kiss Kara in her neck sofly, leaving a trail of wet kisses on it alternately with small licks. She could hear the blonde moan in aproval.

After the last sweet little kiss in Kara's neck, Lena sat up straight again and looked at her friend. Kara looked back with a gaze Lena never saw before in those ocean eyes. A look of pure desire. Kara wanted her. And if Lena was honest to herself, she wanted Kara so badly as well.

"Last question," Kara said. A few drops of sweat appeared on her forehead. "I wonder... If you want to be my girlfriend from now on."

Lena smiled. She didn't have to think about that ofcourse. "Yes!" she said. "I would love nothing more than be your girlfriend." She crushed her lips against Karas and started to kiss her wildly. They both knew what was coming next. They wanted each other. They wanted to taste each other, feeling each others bodies against their own. 

"Let's go to bed," Kara whispered between kisses.

Lena smiled into her kiss and let Kara lead her to the bedroom.


	18. Exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows after the previous chapter and this is SMUT

They were kissing their way to the back of the room were Kara’s bedroom was. Shuffling and kissing and never leaving each others presence, they eventually made it to the bed. They fell on the bed clambering over each other with Lena on top.

Kara started to unbutton Lena’s dress. She loosened button after button with trambling hands. As the dress felt from Lena’s body and she was only dressed in her black bra and panties, Kara swallowed thickly.

“Whats wrong, darling?” Lena asked as she noticed that Kara stopped what she was doing for a few moments.

Kara looked at Lena. Her big blue eyes shining bright. “Nothing. It’s just... you are so beautifull.”

Lena blushed and brushed gently against Kara’s lips. She kissed her way back to the blondes neck earning a small moan from her friend.

While she kissed the blonde, she started to unbutton her jeans and when succeeded she stripped it down. She made her way back up to Kara, kissing her feet, then her way up over her legs and ended on her inner legs.

Kara had closed her eyes, enjoying every touch, every kiss Lena was treating her at. 

As Lena found her way back to Kara’s face, she pressed her lips gently against the blondes. She didn’t hesitate and immediately she deepened their kiss. They made out for a few minutes untill Lena’s hand went under Kara’s sweater, exploring every inch of new skin under it. Lena waited for any protest from her lover and when she didn’t get any, she stripped the sweater over Kara’s head.

She looked at the half naked body and was impressed of Kara’s abs that became visible now. She went carefully against the trained belly with her hand and caused a little shiver from Kara.

Kara was lying underneath Lena, only dressed in a pink bra and panties. Lena used a few moments to print that image deeply in her mind.

Kara looked back at her and just then Lena noticed a familiar look in her eyes. She recognized that look from a woman that was nervous. And that made Lena wonder.

“Kara, can I ask you something?” the greeneyed asked as she crawled off from the blonde and lie down next to her. She moved on her side, one hand underneath her head so she could look at her properly.

“Offcourse,” Kara replied as she turned on her side as well to get a proper look at Lena.

“Are you sure that you want to do this?”

Kara nodded but Lena was not satisfied with that answer.

“I need you to honest with me, darling. Because if you are not, I want you to know that I would be okay with that. I will never forgive myself if we did something that you are not comfortable with.”

Kara nodded and a single tear appeared in her eyes. She moved closer to Lena and cuddled herself against her. “It is not what you think,” she explained in a whisper. “I really want to sleep with you right now. It’s just.... you would be my first.”

Lena’s eyes went wide.

“You never had sex before?” she asked in disbelieve. She couldn’t believe her ears.

“I never met the right person,” Kara explained. “Untill I met you.”

Lena’s heart filled over. She cupped the blondes face. “Are you really, really sure that you are ready for this?” she asked again.

Kara nodded.

“Allright then. But we have to make some changes, because since it is your first time this has to be special. Would you do me a favor and close your eyes?”

Kara trusted Lena and she closed her eyes as requested. She noticed that Lena left the bed and for a second she was affraid that her friend would leave. But then she heard noises from the kitchen and after several minutes she could hear Lena return.

“Keep your eyes closed, darling,” she heard Lena say.

Kara obeyed and kept lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She heard Lena scoot in the room and she was wondering what Lena was doing.

Suddenly she heard music starting to play. It was one of her favorite songs and Kara couldn’t help herself to smile.

Finally there were Lena’s redemptive words. “You can open your eyes now, darling.”

As Kara did so, her eyes went wide. Her room was illuminated with candles. Lots of candles and they made the room turn into a romantic atmosphere. She noticed that the music was coming from Lena’s phone, which was lying on the nightstand now.

The greeneyed was standing next to the bed, reaching her hands out for Kara. She took them and let Lena pull her up. They were standing in front of each other now and Lena put her arms around her. She invited Kara for a romantic slowdance. They danced across the room and their gaze never left each other.

“Your first time should be perfect,” the CEO whispered as she pressed a kiss against Kara’s lips.

“If it is with you, it will be,” Kara whispered back.

After the song ended, Lena led them back to the bed. “I am going to be very carefull, I promise. But you have to promise me instead that if you want me to stop, you just have to say it.”

“Won’t you be mad at me?” Kara asked uncertain. “Because I know that you want this too and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Lena layed her finger on Kara’s lips. “You could never, ever, disappoint me, darling.”

Lena made sure that Kara was comfortable lying on her back on the bed. She started to kiss Kara gently. Not french ones but little kisses on her skin. She planted each of them carefully on Kara as if she was afraid that the touch of her lips against Kara’s body would break her. 

As soon as she reached her breasts, she looked up for permission. 

The blonde responded by getting up a little so Lena could reach for her back and untangled the bra.

“Are you still okay?” she asked.

The blonde nodded. She was comforted by the fact that Lena was so gently with her.

As Lena made sure that Kara was okay, she continued kissing. She kissed her way down untill she reached the space between Kara’s breasts, treating her with more kisses. Slowly she went to the left, slid her tongue over the skin underneath the nipple. She sensed that Kara started panting. Lena smiled against the skin as she licked her way up untill she reached Kara’s nipple. She sensed how it hardened under her touch and as soon as she playfully bit in it, the blonde moaned louder.

“Hmmm...” 

Lena went further, moving to the right and gave her right breast the same attention.

“Lee...” 

The darkhaired looked up and blue eyes looked back. The blondes cheeks seemed to be on fire, Lena could almost feel the heat coming from them against her own skin.

Then she kissed her way down. She kissed every inch of that strong, flat muscular belly and Kara started to squirm under the kisses.

“I love your strong belly,” Lena mumbled between kisses. 

She kissed further down untill she reached Kara’s panties. She waited for a second before she started to strip it of. 

Kara looked down and all she could see were black hair spreading over her body covering her lovers face. She sensed kisses around her most vulnerable body parts and she was so happy that Lena took her time.

She felt how Lena kissed her inner legs and every kiss caused a little sparkle in her body. A feeling that she never felt before and from which she never thought she would experience.

Suddenly she felt Lena’s tongue coming closer to her center and she couldn’t help herself to pant. Lena was teasing her a little but she let her hands down gently to grab Lena’s head leading her into the right direction.

It felt like an eternity before she sensed her lovers tongue brushing over her clit but when it happened, a explosion of joy blew through her body. “Oh Rao!”

Lena stopped for a seconds but Kara wanted more. “Don’t stop right now, Lee,” the blonde protested. “Keep going. Please.”

Lena obeyed and started licking her clit again. Kara enjoyed every second of it. She never even imagined that sleeping with Lena would be like this.

Suddenly she felt her whole body tingle. It started in her little toe but raised allmost directly untill she was caught off guard by a feeling that she never ever had before. She let that feeling wash over her while Lena kept taking care of her. It lasted a few minutes before her body calmed down.

After her first orgasm, Lena crawled back up to her.

“Are you okay?”

Kara was still panting. Drops of sweat appeared on her forehead. “That was just... oh Rao.”

Lena smiled and she wreckled her nose against the blondes. 

They stayed like that for a while untill Kara brought her hands to the clasp of Lena’s bra. A little uneasy she finally succeeded to open it and Lena looked at her in suprise.

“I want to see you naked too,” Kara whispered and Lena blushed.

She let Kara take off the bra and led her hands to her panties which Kara eventually managed to take off too.

She looked in awe as she studied Lena’s bare body. She was absolutly perfect and the little freckle on her neck was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Kara wanted to do something to repay Lena for everything she had done tonight. But honestly, Kara had no clue what she had to do.

And Lena noticed. She looked at Kara and her eyes were full of compasion. “It’s okay, darling,” she said. “The matter affect, I have an idea that could help us both.”

She pushed Kara gently back into the mattress and climbed on top of her. She searched for the best position and as she found it she was pressing her pussy against Kara’s. She was looking for guidance and found it by holding one of Kara’s legs. Then she started to rub her pussy against Kara’s. At first slowly but after a while she moved faster. She sensed that they both became wetter which made rubbing their pussies against each other easier.

They both started panting. Lena looked down to Kara, her hair was messy in front of her eyes but she could still see Kara enjoy.

Lena began to move even faster but ensured herself that Kara was still okay with it. The blondes panting became louder and she had to do her best for not screaming out loud. The sight of this gorgeous person underneath her turned Lena wild. 

She could tell from Kara’s movement that her lover was about to come for the second time and therefore she was close herself as well.

The CEO picked up the pace one last time before their orgasm reached them at the exact same time.

“Fuck!” Lena let out.

“Oh Rao!” Kara screamed almost at the same time. 

Lena kept rubbing her body against her lovers during their orgasm and as the feeling fled away eventually, she rolled over next to Kara.

Both girls were exhausted. 

As soon as Lena rolled over, Kara slide up against her, with her head on Lena’s chest. She searched Lena’s hand with her own and as she found it she tangled their fingers together.

“I love you, Lee,” she whispered gently.

Lena kissed the top of the blondes head. “I love you too, darling.”

Not long after they both fell asleep.


	19. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst turns Lena into a bitch... At first...
> 
> ***this is as much angst as in chap. 16 so be aware!***

“Miss Tesmacher!!!”

The assistent entered the CEO-office watching Lena behind her desk working at several paperwork.

“Yes, mrs Luthor-Danvers?”

The CEO looked up as soon as she heard her assistants voice. Her eyes were on fire. “Did I or did I not ask you to copy the Simons-files and sent them to my lawyers?”

“Y-yes, mrs Luthor-Danvers?”

Lena frowned by the answer. “Was that a question or an answer, Eve?”

“You did,” the blonde woman replied.

“Then would you please explain to me,” Lena started as she pointed at the paperwork in front of her, “Why those file are still on my desk?”

The assistant turned red. “I- I...”

“You, you... what?” the CEO snapped.

“I- I don’t know, mrs Luthor-Danvers.”

“You don’t know,” Lena imitated. “If those files are not at my lawyers before 3 pm, the company will lose millions of dollars. MILLIONS, ms Tesmacher!”

The woman hopped nervously from one leg on another, clearly she didn’t know what she had to do.

Lena noticed and her anger took control over her. “Why are you still standing there, God damnit? Go and do your job!” the CEO yelled as she smashed the files on the floor and turned her back to Eve.

“Lena!” as familiar voice called for her with a warning undertone.

The greeneyed turned around at once and noticed Kara had appeared in the office. 

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Lena wanted Kara to back her up but the blonde had kneeled next to her assistant who was nervously grabbing the files together. She tried not to cry, but she was clearly unsuccessfull at it as tears were flushing down her cheeks.

Kara put an arm around the poor woman and Eve stayed there for a while, acting like a big girl's blouse. While Kara tried to comfort her and helped her gathering all the papers together, she gave her wife a warning look.

As soon as Kara and Eve finished, Kara smiled at her gently. “It’s okay Eve,” she said. “Please finish your task and then go home to have some rest.”

“Like hell she will,” Lena protested.

Kara was standing again. “Oh she will, Lena. Because I say so.”

“And why do you think you have anything to say in MY company?”

Kara crossed her arms. “So it’s your company again, is it? Because last time I checked you made me part-owner after we got married.” 

She turned back to Eve again and nodded in approval. “Finish the task that mrs. Luthor-Danvers gave you and go home. Stay home for a week or so and get some rest.”

“A week?!” Lena protested again.

Kara turned around and looked at her wife with a challenging look. “Would you rather prefer two weeks?”

Lena didn’t reply and crossed her arms. She looked angrily out the window.

Eve hesitated for a moment but as Kara made her clear that it was really okay to go, the younger blonde left the office in a hurry.

As soon as she left, Kara turned around to her wife. Lena was still standing in the open door from her balcony. She walked to the CEO but helt back a few inches in front of her.

“Lee, you really can’t go on like this.”

The CEO shrugged. “I’m fine, Kara.”

“No, you aren’t Lena. Look at me.”

As Lena refused Kara moved closer and put a hand on her wife’s shoulder. The darkhaired flinched by the touch.

“Look at me,” Kara repeated and finaly Lena turned around to her wife. Her lips were trembling and Kara could see that her wife was about to cry.

“I miss her too, you know.” The blonde took a deep breath. “Rao, not a day passes by that I don’t think about her and how things might have been if it didn’t happen. But Lee... you can’t take it out on Eve. This is already the third time that this happened. It is not fair to her. That poor thing would die for you just to make you happy and you keep punishing her for something she isn’t responsible for.”

Lena sighed deeply. She looked in her wife’s blue eyes and suddenly she felt lost. “She was still our baby,” she could barely bring out before she heavily started to cry. Her emotions ambushed her so hard, that she collapsed on the floor. Kara could barely catch her. 

She sat next to Lena on the floor, holding her tight while Lena cried. Thinking of the daughter they lost a few months ago made her emotional too and both women sought comfort in another.

“You had a miscarriage, baby,” Kara said gently and bringing that to the point made Lena shiver.

“You are grieving and so am I. It was a bad idea to go back to work so soon.”

“But work distracts me,” Lena sniffed. “If I’m here, I don’t have to think about what happend.”

“But Lee,” Kara said as she took her wife’s face in both hands and looked at her with teary eyes. “You forget that I lost her too. She was our baby, our little Hope. And I know that it hurts so much, but please stop punish yourself.”

“But I don’t know how, Kara. All I’m good at is work. I am not even able to deliver a child.”

Kara’s eyes turned wide. It looked like she was about to explode in rage, but she could recover soon. “Don’t say that! That is nonsense and you know that. You are perfect in the way you are and that is why I love you so much.”

Lena shrugged. She had no energy left to argue with Kara anymore.

“You have to listen to me, Lee. Call Sam and let her take over your CEO-activities for a while. She suggested it several times so please accept that offer.”

“And then what? I don’t want to stay in a house that recalls me to what could have been.”

“You don’t have to, baby,” Kara said gently. “We took a vow, remember? We are going through this together. We will find a way, eventually.”

Lena looked up. All this time she had buried her face into her wife’s shoulder. Her eyes were red from crying but now there were no more tears left to cry. “You think we can survive this?”

Kara nodded while she wipes the tears out of her own eyes. “You are still my wife and my best friend. I love you and I need you.”

This was the first time since the miscarriage that they had properly talked to another. After it happened Lena drowned herself into work, away from the pain and away from her wife. She was used to deal with pain all by herself but she realized that this kind of pain was way out of her league. She needed Kara to get over this, if that was even possible at all. But she realized now too how selfish she had been. She wasn’t the only one that lost their child. She was Kara’s baby too.

“I am so, so sorry that I shut you out,” she started but Kara laid her finger on the CEO’s lips. 

“Don’t apologize. You have your way to deal with this and I have mine.”

The women stayed on the floor for another while until Kara started to crawl up from the floor. She reached her hand to her wife and pulled her up. 

“We need an escape, Lee.”

The greeneyed looked at the blonde with a question look. “What do you mean?”

“We have to escape from this for a while. Find time to find each other again. To grieve together.”

Lena nodded in approval. Then she looked over to the blonde. “May... may I ask you a question?”

“Of course. You know that you can ask me anything.”

Lena looked at her hands nervously as if she was considering the words that would form her question. Finally she found the blue gaze again and asked: “How do you progress it?”

A flat smile appeared on Kara’s face. “I can show you, if you want.”

“I would love that.”

“We have to fly, though. If you don’t mind.”

Lena felt a shiver going over her back. She hated to fly and Kara knew that, because that was why she was asking of course. But Lena wanted to know how Kara was dealing with their lost. It was the least she could do for the blonde after shutting her out for the past couple of months.

“I don’t mind.”

Lena put her arms around the blonde as Kara carried her in bridal style outside on the balcony. “This feels like old times, doesn’t it?” she smiled before she took off.

***

After a short flight, Kara landed in the forest right outside of the city. She put Lena down and led her to a clearing. 

Lena could her water rushing down and as soon as they reached the clearing she could see that the sound she heard came from a small waterfall. 

The blonde led Lena to the water and as Lena took her surroundings she noticed a little tree in front of it. It looked like it was just planted.

Kara helt in front of the tree and sat down cross-legged and gestured Lena to do the same.

It was peaceful in the forest. It was quiet except for the singing birds.

“Did you plant that tree?” she asked and Kara nodded. She moved closer to Lena and laid her head on her shoulder as she was watching the little tree.

“You know back on Krypton, if some one passed away, we planted a tree. Because we believe that a part from the soul of our beloved ones live further in that kind of new life.” The blonde sighed deeply as she swallowed a lump down her throat before she continued. “When I feel lonely, I fly here to talk to our little baby. I tell her every time how much I miss her, how much WE miss her and that she will always be in our hearts, although we hadn’t had the privilege to even get to know her.”

Lena grabbed Kara tight as she burst into tears again. Kara joined her grieving and both mothers helt each other tight at the memorial of their lost daughter.

“Maybe you were right before,” Lena suddenly said as her cries changed into soft sobs after a while. “We need an escape. For the both of us and for our daughter.” Lena looked at Kara. “My family has a cabin in Ireland. Let us go there so we can find each other again.”

Lena cupped Kara’s face into her hands. “I can’t lose you too, Kar. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lee,” Kara replied gently as she pressed a soft kiss on Lena’s lips. “And just that you know, you could never lose me. I promise. I love the idea going to Ireland with you though. I missed you, baby.”

Kara pulled her wife into a deep hug until they stayed in the memorial for a little longer.

Their grieving process had finaly begun.


	20. Christmas present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Alex and Lena-time with a surprise in the end 🤩

A redhead woman walked into the CEO-office at 6 pm followed by a nervous blonde right behind her.

“I am sorry, ms Luthor. I couldn’t stop her.”

Lena looked up. First her look was annoyed by the distraction but as she noticed it was Alex that walked into the office, her gaze relaxed.

“It’s okay, Eve. You can go back to your desk.”

The assistent nodded and left the office.

“Alex,” Lena said as she laid back in her chair, arms crossed. “What is so important that you apparently believe that you can just burst into my office like that?”

The redhead looked back with a cheeky face as she unloosened the handcuffs from her belt and waved them around her finger.

“It is director Danvers, ms Luthor,” she replied. “And I am here to take you into custody.”

“Are you, yes? And may I ask what are the charges exactly, director Danvers?”

The redhead smiled. “You will find out soon, Luthor.” She stepped towards the desk. “You have the right to remain silent...”

Lena waved her hand as she stood up from behind her desk. “Yeah yeah, safe that shit, director. I will come with you voluntary. My lawyers will take care of the rest.”

Alex looked satisfied as she put the handcuffs away. “Before we leave,” she said as she tossed over a bag that Lena didn’t even noticed she was caring along. “Change your clothes.”

“Why? Because you want me to see dressed in orange and a number on my back?” Lena scoffed.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? I will wait outside for exactly five minutes. And don’t even consider leaving.”

After that, the redhead walked out of the office.

Lena looked after her with stunned look. “What the fuck was that all about?” she whispered to herself as she started to open the bag Alex tossed at her before.

Her astonishment went indescribable as she packed out a beautiful black gala dress. “Are you kidding me, Danvers?” she yelled to the door.

“Nope,” the woman at the other end replied, popping the ‘p’. “You have three minutes left.”

The CEO cursed half-heartedly as she started to change into the dress that Alex gave her. Exactly three minutes later, the redhead entered the office again.

“Were you clocking?” the CEO smirked but Alex didn’t smile back.

The redhead pointed to her head. “Hair,” she said.

“What about it?”

“Untie that bun.”

“Why?”

“Because I tell you so.”

Lena crossed her arms. “Are you kidding me? Are there hidden cameras or something?” Lena asked as she looked around and actually tried to find some.

“Don’t act like a child and do as you’re told so we can finally leave,” Alex said impatiently.

“Like hell I will. I am not leaving until you tell me what is going on! Do you let all the people you arrest change first?”

Alex didn’t pay attention because she was distracted by her phone. She looked at it for a few seconds and Lena noticed a warm smile appearing on her face. After she was finished, Alex looked back at the CEO. “Time’s up Luthor.” She walked to the darkhaired with her hands on the handcuffs.

Lena knew when she had lost. She rolled her eyes as she untied her bun and her beautiful dark hair felt loosely over her shoulders. “Satisfied?” 

“Yes. Now come with me.” Alex gestured Lena to walk out of the office and stayed right behind her so she made sure Lena could not run away.

As they passed Eve’s desk, the woman looked at them in surprise. “I suggest that you clear the Luthor’s schedule for today,” the director commanded.

Eve looked at her boss and the CEO just shrugged. “Do it, Eve. We will discuss how to take care of the DEO first thing in the morning.”

Alex smirked right behind her. “Good luck with that, Luthor.” 

The women took the elevator to the parking lot and Alex gestured Lena to sit in the backseat of the black SUV. After that they left the building with blue light and siren. 

The ride took about thirty minutes before Alex parked the car at the entrance to the forest. As she turned of the engine she heard from the backseat: “What are we doing here?”

Alex didn’t react at first because she had took out her phone, writing a message. After she finished, she turned around and looked at Lena. “Get out of the car.”

Green eyed went wide. “Excuse me?”

“I said, get out of the car.”

Lena untied her seatbelt as she was shooting daggers at Alex. “You will regret this, director Danvers!” 

As soon as she got out of the car, Alex started the engine again and drove away, leaving Lena behind.

The CEO had no clue what just happend. She always thought that she and Alex were kind of friends, since she started a relationship with Kara. She and Kara were dating over five years at this time and it broke her heart that Alex treated her the way she just did.

She looked around, a little lost and helpless. And especially alone. This was no place for a woman to be and certainly not in the way she was dressed.

Suddenly her attention was caught by something a few feet away. It seemed like some kind of light. Honestly, she was inches away from grabbing her phone and call her driver to pick her up. Although she had no damned clue were she was at all. And then she got too curious. So she walked into the forest to see were the lights were coming from.

As she reached the source of light, she couldn’t believe her eyes. A forrest trail on her right was illuminated with fairy lights. Those lights seemed to form a path and Lena decided to follow that path. 

She walked for ten minutes until the trail ended in an open clearing.

To her surprise, the clearing was decorated. In the middle were standing a table and two chairs. Lena could see that the table was set with different kinds of food and next to the plates were two glasses filled with what it seemed like wine. A few feet next to the table was a campfire burning. Also the trees around the clearing were decorated with fairy lights. Lena was stunned about how romantic it looked like.

She entered the clearing, taking her surroundings because she took it into account that she was about to disturb somebody’s date. 

As soon as she entered the clearing though, a soft music started to play. At first it startled her because the silence in the forest ended that abruptly but then she recognized the song. It was their song, hers and Kara’s. This song was playing as she finally had found the courage the ask Kara out.

And then it hit her. This wasn’t some kind of appearance. This was for her.

“Hello, Lee,” a familiar voice called out for her and as soon as Lena turned into the direction the voice came from, she saw her. Dressed in a beautiful red dress, the colour that Lena loved so much at her, blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. She was not wearing her glasses because she never had the need to do so, since Lena knew she was Supergirl.

Her blue eyes sparkled as soon as she caught sight of her girlfriend.

“Kara?” Of course it was Kara but Lena was so surprised that she didn’t had any clue of what to do or to say.

“I am glad you found your way to me,” Kara said with a little smile.

Lena shrugged. She didn’t want to but it just happend. “I didn’t had much of a choice.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Yeah about that.... As I asked my sister to look for an excuse to bring you here, she decided to play a little game with you. I am sorry.”

“I will survive, darling,” the darkhaired replied a little softer. She looked around again. “You did all of this?”

Kara nodded and Lena could tell the blonde had to hide her proud about it. “Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing.” Then she looked back at Kara. “But why? You could’ve just call me, you know.”

I wanted to surprise you,” the blonde explained. “But not with this. This is just for the mood.” Kara led Lena to the table and gestured her to sit down. As she did so, green eyed looked up to her, expecting an explanation.

Kara sighed deeply before she started. “Lee, we are dating for five years now. And we have been best friends for seven years. Having you by my side makes me the happiest person in the universe. Every morning when I wake up next to you and see you lying next to me, I pray to Rao and thank him for having you. I was just half a person until I met you. You make me whole, Lee. And I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I love you more than I loved any one in my life before. And for that reason...”

Kara kneeled down in front of Lena, holding a little box that was laying on the table before. She opened it and a beautiful silver engagement ring was shown.

“I know it isn’t much, but I made the ring all by myself. Well with a little help from Winn, since he is the tech-guy.”

She looked back at Lena, searching for her gaze and she noticed the woman's mouth dropped open.

“Would you do me the honor and let me become your wife? Would you marry me?”

The words echoed in Lena’s mind before she realized that her girlfriend just proposed to her.

She used the back of her hand to caress Kara’s cheek as the relieving words left her lips. “I do.”

Kara’s eyes filled with tears as she slipped the ring on Lena’s finger.

Lena admired it, stretching her hand out in front of her and looked at the jewelry. “I love the ring,” she said and Kara smiled.

The blonde was standing up and reached her hands out to Lena. As the greeneyed took them, she let Kara pull her up from the chair.

They fell in a deep embrace, enjoying each others presence and both still processing what just happened.

“You have given me the best Christmas present ever,” Lena whispered gently in Kara’s ear. “I love you, Kar.”

“And I love you too, Lee. Now until for ever.”

“But I still will get back at your sister, next time when I see her.”

That caused a giggle from Kara as she pulled Lena tighter into their embrace.

Finally engaged!


	21. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather a short story, I am sorry :-(

I was cold in National City. There were still a few days left until Christmas and the surroundings started to turn white.

Lena hated the winter season. Not because she didn’t liked the snow, no she loved that, but in the winter season her wife was more busy then usual with her Supergirl-duties.

After work she fought her way back to their farm. The trip was a hell and it cost her driver more then an hour to take her home. Once she arrived, she invited the man into her house to have a cup of coffee but he politely declined her offer.

“Can’t I really convince you, Thomas? You have to drive all the way back in this weather.”

Thomas smiled at her through the rearview mirror. “That is okay, mrs Luthor-Danvers,” he replied. “It is my job to drive you home safely.”

Lena nodded as she grabbed in her purse, taking a few hundreds out of it and handed them over to the man. “Consider this as a tip for all the trouble then.”

The man wanted to refuse but Lena didn’t let him. “If you don’t take it, I will called out for my wife and then you have to deal with her,” she said with a little smirk.

Thomas smiled back as he took the money. “Well, I won’t go down that road, of course.” 

Lena untied her seatbelt and as soon as she stepped out of the car, a cold breeze blew in her face that caused her shiver. She stayed in her driveway though and watched her car leave. As soon as she was sure that Thomas left the property safely, she turned around and walked to the door. Before she could even grab her keys to unlock it, the door swung open and the heat from inside covered the CEO’s cheeks.

“You’re home?” she said in disbelieve as she entered the hallway and looked at her wife.

Kara was standing in front of her in her blue jeans and pink top. Her glasses fitted perfectly on her nose and Lena tiptoed to kiss her wife.

“Surprise!” she said with a big smile. “And I am staying home all night. J’onn covers my duties at the DEO and I already finished all of my articles.” She took a step closer to her wife and with dark blue eyes she whispered: “So I am all yours tonight.”

The blonde took her wife’s hand and led her to the dining room. 

Kara had been cooking instead of having the usual take-outs and Lena could tell that her wife had really put some effort in it.

She wanted to sit down at the table but as soon as the smell of Kara’s fresh prepared meal reached her senses, she put both hands for her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she started to gag.

“Lee, are you allright?” A wave of worry spread out of Kara’s face.

Lena gagged again and she turned around to take a sprint to the bathroom. Kara followed her and she heard her wife trow up. The blonde went inside the bathroom, seeing Lena bending over the toilet. She kneeled next to her, holding her hair gently as Lena emptied her stomach.

After she was done, Kara handed over a washcloth so the CEO was able to clean her face.

“Baby, are you sick?”

Lena shook her head. “I am not sick, darling.”

The blonde seemed not convinced. “Really? Because you are throwing up every day for the last week. I am starting to worry. Maybe we should call a doctor to check on you.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand as she stood up and after she flushed the toilet she looked at her wife. “I already was at my doctor three days ago.”

“What? But why didn’t you say something?” Kara wanted to sound disappointed but she couldn’t. Because Lena could never disappoint her.

“I couldn’t because I had to progress it myself first.”

“What? Is it bad?”

Lena’s eyes went wide. “I think not. I mean... I hope not.”

Kara tilted her head to the side. “Lee, you are scaring me.”

Lena cupped her wife’s face gently. “You don’t have to be scared. Come with me.”

She walked outside the bathroom straight to their living room. She gestured Kara to sit down as she walked to the sideboard and grabbed for something. She returned with an enveloppe. She sat down next to Kara with the enveloppe in one hand and her other on the blondes thigh in an attempt to comfort her.

Then she handed it over to Kara and Lena’s face was fixated on the blondes reaction. 

Kara looked at the enveloppe. It had written her name on it with Lena’s handwriting. First the blonde looked at the enveloppe and then at Lena. 

“Open it,” she said gently.

With trembling hands she started rip the paper apart and she could feel how Lena’s grip on her thigh hardened a little.

Kara took a picture out of the enveloppe. It was a black and white picture and it looked like a x-ray of something.

Then it hit her. Her eyes turned wide and she looked at Lena as tears filled her eyes.

“Y-you’re pregnant?”

Lena nodded and before she knew Kara’s lips crushed on hers. After their kiss she took Lena in an embrace.

“I can’t believe it,” she whispered in her wife’s ear. “The treatment really worked!”

She sensed how Lena was rubbing her back in comfort.

“We going to be parents, Lee!” Kara concluded as she loosened herself out of their embrace just so she could look at Lena again. “We are going to have a baby!”

“I know,” Lena smiled. “I wanted to tell you but in a different way. Not with my head in a toilet.”

“I don’t care.” Kara looked at Lena in silence before she repeated herself again. “We are going to have a baby!”

Yes, Lena used to hate the winter season. But after today it became her favorite time of the year.


	22. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all read about their daugther Hope in some of the previous fics as a little girl. Now we meet future Hope. 
> 
> Please don’t get scared at the end of the story. It will end with a blast.

Lena heard a woosh on her balcony as she was working at the office. 

She was preparing herself for an interview she was about to have with mr Kent from the Daily Planet and some trainee who was guiding him. Lena was a little nervous though for several reasons. First of all she was new in town and the interview she was going to have was meant to introduce her to the world as the new CEO of LuthorCorp. Secondly she knew that mr. Kent had a history with her brother and she was well aware of the fact that it wasn’t a good one. Mr. Kent did not mince to make a clear statement that he didn’t trust the Luthors. None of them.

She turned around and she was expecting Supergirl. The hero was the reason she came to National City in the first place. She wanted to work with her to change the world for the good. A Super and a Luthor working together. How would the world react on that? She met the woman once but only after she saved her from the first attack of Lex’ accomplices after she took the position a few weeks ago.

Looking at the girl outside made her wonder. That was not Supergirl. She was wearing a suit though and she recognized the crest on the girls chest but it looked different. Her suit was black and the crest on her chest wasn’t blue and yellow like Supergirls. It was a combination of blue and green. The girl was young and Lena thought she should be around 18 years old. She had wavy black hair and clear blue eyes. 

She opened the door to her balcony and the girl stepped inside.

“Who are you?” Lena asked before the girl even had a chance to introduce herself.

“When am I?” she replied and looked around uncertainly. Catching the CEO’s appearance made her clearly uncomfortable. 

“Excuse me?”

The girl looked at the CEO with a nervous gaze. “What day is it?”

“It’s Monday,” Lena replied and the girl shook her head. 

“I ment what date is it?”

Lena looked at her and she didn’t know what to expect of this imitation of National Cities superhero.

“It is the 17th of October,” Lena answered.

“From what year?”

Lena frowned. What kind of stupid questions was this girl asking anyway. But she answered the question anyway. “2016.”

The girl looked like she was thinking about what Lena said and suddenly her eyes widened. Her shoulders dropped at once. “Oh shit,” she said.

Lena didn’t know either she had to laugh about this reaction or if she had to call security. But the girl didn’t looked dangerous. She rather looked lost.

“Who are you?” Lena tried again and the woman looked up. She had a familiar look on her face but the CEO couldn’t place it.

“My name is Hope,” she finally replied. “Don’t freak out right now, but I am from the future.”

Lena looked at the girl dumbfounded. Then she burst into laughter. “Right,” she said. “I am sorry but that is completely bullshit. There is no thing like time travel.”

“Yet,” Hope said and looked at the CEO with a challenging look. “But in like ten years, you will invent it.”

“Are you serious?” 

As Hope didn’t reply, Lena started to believe she was telling the truth. “You are serious. But why are you here then? And why are you dressed like some kind of imitation of Supergirl?”

“Because I am Supergirl. I am the Supergirl from my time.”

“And when would that be, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“2040. I was born on the 1st of July 2022.”

“And why are you here?” Lena wanted to know.

“Because I want to fix things. My future is a mess. My parents have died and I want to get to know them. And maybe change things so they don’t have to die.”

“Okay, if I invented time traveling, my first rule would be that you would not mess with the timeline because all things happen for a reason. And if you make changes, you could mess up important things from happening.”

Hope smiled. “That is exactly what aunt Alex told me. But I am kind of a stubborn, you know.”

“Your aunt seems a wise person to me,” Lena as she smiled back.

“You have no idea.”

A moment of silence followed next but there was one question the CEO was thrilled to ask. “Why are you coming to me?”

The girl was about to answer the question but before she could do that, the voice of Eve shattered through the intercom. “Mr Kent and ms Danvers are here for the interview, ms Luthor.”

Lena turned around to the intercom and pressed the button. “Let them wait for just one second, ms Tessmacher.”

As she turned back to the balcony door, the mysterious girl was gone.

The CEO shook her head and then she told her assistant to let the reporters enter. As they did, she recognized mr. Kent. He was a well known reporter with a good reputation. But the woman who entered her office behind him, took her breath away. Lena had never seen such a beautiful woman in her life. She looked at her from behind the other man, smiling at her shyly and played nervously with a lose string of her shirt.

Lena had to blink several times to come back to her senses before she put back on her CEO attitude and gestured the reporters to sit in the chairs in front of the desk so they could start the interview.

***Six months later***

Lena never heard from Hope again. She started to believe that the appearance of the girl was some kind of hallucination.

But she hadn’t had time to think about that too much either. After she ended the interview she started to see the shy reporter frequently. They became friends at first but the chemistry between them was one of a kind. And after a while they started dating. It wasn’t planned and Lena as well as Kara weren’t even aware of the fact that they were into women. It just happend. Call it some kind of a miracle. And Kara was a miracle to Lena. She had never met a woman that was so pure as Kara.

Lena was sitting in her penthouse. Kara was in the bathroom taking a shower as a knock on her private balcony door startled her. She went to it and was caught by surprise as she recognized the person in front of her. 

“You?” she said.

“May I come in?” Hope asked.

Lena hesitated. Kara was still in the shower and she didn’t want the blonde to get the wrong idea for having another woman in her apartment.

“She is here, isn’t she?” Hope asked.

Lena tilted her head to the side. “Who are you talking about?”

“Kara,” Hope replied.

Lena’s mind was on egde at once. “What do you know about Kara?” the CEO said with a warning tone in her voice.

“I know more then you would know,” the girl replied as she entered the apartment although Lena hadn’t invite her in yet.

The girl turned around. “I lied to you when we first met.”

“Excuse me?”

“I lied. And I am sorry because I of all people should know that you don’t like people that are not honest to you. But I was afraid that if I would tell you the truth, you would find a way to sent me back to my timeline.”

“Okay first, take a breath. You ar rambling. And secondly... where were you lying about exactly?”

Hope took a deep breath as Lena suggested and she felt better after a few inhales of fresh air. “My parents didn’t die. They divorced.”

Suddenly Lena felt bad for the girl in front of her. She too was a child of a father that betrayed her mother.

“You came back in time to fix things with your parents,” Lena concluded.

Hope turned her gaze to the ground so Lena couldn’t see her cheeks turning red. Suddenly she was caught in surprise as Kara entered the room. “Lena, who are you talking...” As she entered the room she noticed the girl at once. She looked at the woman, standing there in her super suit and her eyes turned wide as she recognized the crest on her chest. “To?”

Lena could tell that Hope was getting even more nervous as her eyes caught Kara.

She felt the need to explain to her girlfriend that this was not what it looked like. She wasn’t seeing other women. God, Kara was the only one for her and she would never ever betray her.

But Hope was faster. “Mother,” she blurted out.

“Come again?” both Lena and Kara said in surprise at the same time.

Lena was a genius, or at least that was what others thought about her. But she felt so stupid in this moment because now she could see the resemblance between Hope and them. The girl had Kara’s eyes and Lena’s face. She was wearing the crest of El on her chest, the same like Supergirl, like Kara as she was on duty.

“Oh my God,” Lena said. “Oh my God.”

Kara looked both at Lena and Hope. “Lee, what is going on? Who is this?”

Then she looked at Hope. “Why are you wearing that?” pointing on the crest on the girls chest.

“Because,” Lena was about to explain, but again Hope was faster.

“I am Hope Zor El - Luthor, daughter of Lena Luthor and Kara Zor El.”

“Our... daughter?” Kara could barely bring out. She looked at Lena en Lena looked back to her. They were only dating for a few months and sure she was certain that they may had a future together. But seeing their future daughter made it very real at once.

The girl rolled her eyes. “Mom is going to kill me if she finds out. But I am here to save our family. I don’t wear this suit for my pleasure,” she said as she looked at Kara. “I wear it because you mother, you gave up. Because something will happen in the future that will tare the both of you apart.”

Kara smiled but in disbelieve. She searched for Lena’s hand and as soon as she found it, she grabbed it tight. 

“I believe you Hope, that you are our daughter from the future.”

“You do?” Both Hope and Lena asked stunned.

“Riiiight...” Kara said but turned back looking at Hope. “But I refuse to believe that Lena and I will ever break apart. We love each other and nothing can ever change that.”

Lena squeezed the blondes hand in confirmation as they smiled at each other.

“I know that it must be sound stupid,” Hope explained but you have to trust me.” She looked around. “Do you have a pen and paper?”

Lena nodded and walked to the sideboard to collect them. As she handed them over to the young superhero, the girl started to doodle some stuff down. After she returned the paper, Lena and Kara noticed that the girl started to vanish.

Hope seemed to notice and looked at Lena with a apologizing look. “I believe you just found out that I used your time traveling device, mom,” she said. “I hope that you won’t kick my ass when I return home.”

Then she looked at Kara. “About kicking some ass,” she said. “I hope that when I return home, you haven’t give up. I would love to fly with you and kick some alien ass together.”

After those words the young woman was gone.

Two stunned women stayed behind, progressing what the hell just happend.

It was Kara that finally broke the silence. “What does the note say?”

Lena unfold the note and in a familiar handwriting was written: October 7th 2025. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Lena asked as she looked at Kara. 

The blonde shrugged. We will see when it is time, I guess.

***October 8th 2025***

Lena woke up in the farm she bought together with her wife after their wedding a year ago. As she stretched out, she got out of the bed, looking for her slippers. As soon as she found then under the bed, she put then on and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen was Kara just finishing the last pancakes. As she looked at her wife, she smiled. “Good morning, baby,” she said as she kissed her wife on her cheek. “Is our little Hope still sleeping?”

“Like a baby,” Lena said. She crawled on one of the kitchen stools. Then she looked at Kara. “Darling do you remember the happening of nine years ago?” she asked as Kara put a cup of coffee in front of her. 

The blonde knew exactly what Lena was talking about. “Of course.”

“I want to thank you for what you did for me yesterday. I want you to know that you are free to leave whenever you want. You don’t have to go through this.”

Kara shook her head. “No way baby. I might have done that in another timeline, but I won’t do it in this one. We took a vow, remember? In good as in bad times.”

Lena gave her a flat smile. Nine years ago, she had no clue why Hope came to them, like the miracle she was there that suddenly. In some kind of way she brought Lena and Kara together and with just her appearance she showed them what kind of life they could have. And the girl was right. Hope let both women realize that they were destined for each other. And she couldn’t live without her wife and daughter. And now that she knew that they were meant to be together, she found the courage to survive. Together with Kara and their babygirl.

Because October 7th 2025? The date that Hope gave them? That day Lena was diagnosed with cancer. And in the timeline Hope came from, that diagnosis destroyed their love. Because Lena pushed Kara away as soon as she started to feel sick. And Kara? She let that happen. But after Hope appeared in this timeline, Lena learned to open her heart to her beloved ones. To be honest to them and let them in to help her. Oktober 7th 2025 Kara promised Lena with tears in her eyes that she would never give up hope. And definitly never give up on them. Hope wasn’t able to prevent Lena becoming ill. But thanks to her, Lena found the energy to survive. For both Kara and their baby.


	23. Sentiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while but this is the big finale!

After all they went through together, all the sacrifices they had made for and to each other and not only that but for their surroundings too. All the choices they made have led to were they were right now: together

** ***Alex’ and Maggies apartment***  **

“Would you please sit still for just a second?” Alex asked her sister for what would probably the third time. 

The blonde looked at her through the mirror she was sitting in front of, giving her a pouting face.

Alex smiled. “That face never worked on me before, kiddo, and it sure will never work in the future.”

Kara crossed her arms and tried to look angry but she couldn’t hide her smile. How could she ever be mad at her sister after all she had done for her since she crashed on the planet all those years ago.

She kept looking at her sister through the mirror as the redhead braid the blondes hair.

When she was just finished, there was a soft knock on the door. The door opened and Maggie entered the room. “How are you two girls doing over here?” she asked. 

“Just working at the final touch,” Alex said as she looked at her sister one more time in the mirror. Her look was full of proud as she stepped away to let her sister stand up from the chair she was sitting in and showed herself to Maggie. 

A nervous look appeared into the blue eyes of the blonde, feeling nervous to present herself like that although it was her sisters girlfriend.

”H-how do I look?” she asked with a trembling voice.

As soon as Maggie got a proper look at Kara, she put both hands on her mouth in suprise.

”Oh my God,” she said with a whisper as out of her emotion she grabbed Alex’ arm and pulled the woman tight against her. “You look amazing, Little Danvers.” 

*****Lena’s apartment*****

Lena was sitting with Sam and Ruby in her own apartment after they had breakfast together. Sam was brushing Lena’s dark hair softly as she was preparing the CEO for a big day.

”Are you sure that you can manage LCorp for the next month?” Lena asked as she wanted to turn around to look her friend in the eyes.

”First of all, don’t turn around when I have a brush in your hair, you dork,” she said with a sheepishly smile on her face. “And secondly,” she said as she continued brushing Lena’s hair. “Wenn I hear the words ‘work’ or ‘LCorp’ or ‘CEO’ one more time today, our friendship is over.” Sam sighed deeply.

”Sorry,” the greeneyed mumbled with her arms crossed.

”Now don’t give me that face, honey,” Sam said as she laid the brush aside and placed her chin on Lena’s shoulder from behind. “Today is your special day,” she whispered in the CEO’s ear. “I know you can’t believe you deserve any of this but let me tell you something. You do.”

After she finished she stepped back and reached her hand out to her long time friend. Lena took it and let Sam led her to the middle of the living room. As Lena walked in front of her, Sam looked at the woman up to down. “You look amazing, Luthor,” she said with a smile. Lena smiled back before Sam grabbed her hand again to pull her into a long embrace.

”After all we went through together,” she whispered into her ear. “I am so honored to be a part in this new chapter of your life.” She couldn’t hide a small sob as she pushed herself out of their embrace and looked at her friend.

She noticed two watery eyes looking back at her, fighting her tears from rolling down her cheeks because that would ruin the makeup that Sam and Ruby spent almost the whole morning at bringing on the CEO’s face.

”You are one of my closest friends, Sam. I am so, so grateful for you being here today.”

“There is really no place where I would rather be than here, my dear baby girl,” Sam replied as she called out for her daughter to get ready. Then she smiled again at Lena, reaching out her hand one more time as she asked: “Are you ready for the next chapter?”

The darkhaired nodded as she took Sams hand and left the apartment together with Ruby hopping around in front of them.

** ***Midvale - Kara’s childhood-home***  **

Today was a special day in Midvale. All of Kara’s and Lena’s friends had gathered together to be a part of this. Winn, Lucy, Clark & Louis with Jonathan jr, James and even Eve because she became a close friend to the couple and she was the main reason that Lena gave the blonde her second chance after she found out that Kara was Supergirl. It was Eve that convinced her boss that she would regret it if she would let Kara go and it turned out te be that the assistent was right after all. Also several DEO-Agents that worked close to Supergirl as well of some board members of LCorp had arrived for this special occasion.

The house was kind of rebuild. Thanks to Clarks strength, the living room was turned into a ceremony room with both to the right as well to the left a row of white chairs. In the isle that was created by the chairs there was rolled out a red carpet and the chairs on each side of the isle were decorated with pink flowers. 

The carpet let to the front of the room, where two arm chairs were set up in front of a little altar.

On the left side of the altar was set up a beautiful Christmas tree, decorated with many little lights and blue and green baubles.

Eliza was standing in front of the hallway, leading all of the guests inside with clear directions. It shouldn’t take long now for Kara as well as Lena to Arriva.

At 12 pm. it was Winn, who was sitting by the window, that called out: “Kara has arrived!”

Some of the guest wanted to stand in front of the window but Eliza helt them back. “Sit down!” she said. “We don’t need a chaos when she enters the room, do we?”

After that she went to the front door to welcome her daughter. As they met at the porch in front of the house and she got a proper look at her daughter, the oldest Danvers put her hand for her mouth and her eyes went wide. 

Kara approached her adoptive mother with an uncertain look in her eyes but as soon as she was into her reach, the mother took the blonde in her arms for an embrace. “You look absolutely beautiful, dear,” she whispered into the blondes ear. As soon as she noticed Alex and Maggie arriving right after Kara, she took both girls into their embrace too. 

“I am so proud of the both of you,” Eliza said as she looked at both Kara and Alex. I am proud of you for all that you managed so far. And that you both take care of each other in the way you do.”

Then her gaze went back to Kara. She looked at the woman she took in like her own 15 years ago. She was wearing a beautiful pink silk dress that reached exactly to the ground, her hair in a braid lying over her left shoulder. She didn’t wore her glasses because she was surrounded by only her loved ones anyway.

”Tell me that I am not dreaming, mother,” she said gently and it really looked like she was afraid that she was about to wake up from this dream anytime soon and had to realize that none of this had ever happened.

The oldest Danvers took the youngest face between her hands and looked at her. “You are not dreaming, sweetheart. This is all real and you deserve it.”

Not long after that the door behind them opened again and Ruby appeared into the hallway. 

Sam had sent her daughter ahead to make all sure that Lena was about to arrive. 

Alex smiled at the teenager as Maggie surrendered her a basket with red rose petals. 

Alex looked at her sister as she reached her arm. “Are you ready, kiddo?”

Kara had to swallow a lump down her throat before she was able to nod at her sister. She took the arm and was led into the ceremony room.

*****The ceremony*****  
  


It seemed like ages for Kara as she was standing at the beginning of the isle, waiting for the woman she loved would finally appear. Her eyes were fixated on the door at the end so badly that at one point, Alex took a step closer and whispered in her ear: “If you keep looking at that door like that, you will burn it down with your heat vision eventually. And mom would sure find some way to kill you if you destroy her home.”

Kara blinked a few times, coming back to her senses. She cleared her throat at Alex stepped back into her position with a smile.

A moment later, Sam appeared in the room and she took place in front of Alex on the left side of the two chairs in the front. She winked at Kara as soon as her eyes catches the blonde and Kara knew Lena would be here soon.

Before she could think any further, the music started to play. All eyes were fixated on the door right now as it opened and Ruby appeared, holding Jonathan in her arms as they together threw the rose petals around the carpet. 

Right after the two, the woman of the hour appeared and as soon Kara got vision of her, she stopped breathing. Lena walked down the isle and it touched Kara so badly that she was led by none other than her cousin Clark.

Lena had lost her father a long time ago and it was not like her brother could replace the job of giving the daughter away. So one night a few weeks ago she went to Smallville behind Kara’s back and asked the man. He answered by a long embrace, whispering into her ear that he would be honored and that she was a good person.

So Clark walked Lena down the isle. Lena looked gorgeous in her white silk dress that was perfectly matched by her wavy black hair falling loosely over her shoulders and she was also wearing a little tiara made of daisies.

As she finally was in Kara’s reach, Clark placed Lena’s right hand over Kara’s left as he smiled at his cousin. A smile full of proud and love and he looked the same way to Lena. After he hugged both women, he sat down next to his wife Louis in the front row.

It stayed silent for a few minutes and both Lena and Kara were looking at each other taking in the beauty of each other.

After five minutes, the doors opened again and broke the connection between both women.

A older dark skinned man entered the room, wearing a religious robe from what must been another planet because it was not like the robes the Earth priests wore. As the man reached both women, he took his time to hug them deeply and he also could not hide a look full of proud.

After he greeted the women he stood behind the altar and looked into the crowd. 

He cleared his throat before he introduced himself, but all of the guests already knew who he was. “My name is J’onn J’onzz and we are all gathered here on this beautiful winterday in december to celebrate the love between two very special women.” He looked at them with a smile before he continued. “Two women that I care for like they were my own daughters.”

Kara and Lena looked at each other and Lena squeezed Kara’s hand in comfort.

J’onn straightened his back as he started the ceremony.

”Love is something special, precious even and especially if it comes around in the moment you’sd expect it the least.”

He paused a moment.

”We all know how Kara and Lena met. Lena was new in town and Kara was trying to find her purpose in her life on this earth. And after that famous interview it was obvious for their surroundings that they were ment to be together. All of us knew, except for them. And it took them a while to realize how they really felt. I believe it was two years after the crisis that they admitted their feelings for each other.”

”Thank God,” Alex said with a smirk and the whole crowd laughed.

J’onn cleared his throat. “After they started dating, it didn’t took them long to realize that they wanted to spent the rest of their lives together. And that is why we’re here today. We are here to marry Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor.”

J’onn looked at the women in front of him and gave them a warm smile. “It is time to take the vows. Kara?”

Kara looked at Lena, holding her with both of her hands. “Lena,” she started. “Lee, you are and will always be my best friend. I can remember the day that we first met. I never even realized that angels really exist... until I met you. Becoming your friend ment everything to me and even when you found out my secret and still decided to stay with me, you proved to me, to us, that we are ment to be together. Not only as best friends, but as a couple as well. We survived so many things together. We had many bad moments but many good moments as well. And I am so, so proud that I am the one who has the privilege to stand in front of you in this moment in front of all of our friends.” Kara sensed that Lena was squeezing her hands. “Lee, I promise you with all my heart, and let Rao and our friends be my witness, that I will love you, take care of you and protect you until the end. I love you so, so much. El mayarah.”

It stayed silence for a few moments and Lena had to process all of the words Kara just said to her and it was J’onn that took her back to the real world. 

“Lena?” he said gently. “It is your turn now.”

Lena cleared her throat, still fighting her tears.

”Kara,” she then started. “My sweet, lovely Kara. When I first came to National City I wasn’t meant to meet new people. I had a purpose and I planned to do whatever it took to reach my goal. You are the only one who knows everything about me so you know that I grew up without love. I already gave up hope that a simple thing like love was even ment for me. Until I met you. You, Kara, showed me a whole other side of life. You fought so hard for me letting you in and as I finally did, you showed me how it feels to be loved. You introduced me to your world of happiness and kindness and you shared your friends with me. We are even at a point that you let me steal one of your potstickers from your plate when we have dinner.”

Again the crowed started to laugh.

”But really, darling. I never regret that I let you in and I am so thankful for everything you gave me. You changed me although I was certain that was impossible. You brought light into my life and I will always be grateful for it. I love you, Kara and no matter what, I will always love you. As your friend and as your wife. El mayarah.”

Again there were a few moments of silence and Kara didn’t even bother to hide her feelings anymore. Her eyes were filled with tears as Lena finished her vow.

“That was really beautiful, children,” J’onn continued. “I believe it is time to take the holy oath then. Kara, take Lena’s left hand.”

As the blonde obeyed, J’onn went on. “Do you, Kara Zor-El, take Lena Luthor to your wife. Will you protect her and honor her in good as in bad times?”

”I do,” Kara replied as she looked Lena deeply in her eyes. After that Alex stepped next to her sister and surrendered her a bracelet. It was made of silver and on the top of it was the crest of El, combined with another golden L in it. After Kara took the oath, she placed the bracelet on Lena’s arm.

”Lena, would you take Kara’s left hand now?” J’onn asked. 

Lena took the blondes hand carefully into her own. “Do you, Lena Luthor, take Kara Zor-El to your wife. Will you protect her and honor her in good as in bad times?”

Lena smiled as she answered the question. “I do.” Now it was Sam that stepped next to Lena to surrender the exact same bracelet and gave it to her friend. Lena placed the bracelet carefully on Kara’s arm.

”Well in the name of the whole universe, I pronounce the two of you married. You may kiss each other now.”

As soon as the words left J’onns mouth, the women in front of him crushed their lips together in a long intimate kiss, almost not realizing how the guests were standing up and applauded.

Finally, 8 years after they first met, after all the trouble they went through as well as the good times they shared, they sealed their destiny with a marriage.


	24. And to all a good night

I want to use this chapter to thank all of you who read my chapters in the past month. It was a real challenge for me to come with stories about different subjects each day.

But I enjoyed doing it. I wanted to sanitize two of the main characters of the show into my own hand and after writing the first chapters I wasn’t sure if I would succees. 

But now, a story over 34.000 words, 188 kudo’s, nearly 7000 hits and all those sweet messages from you made me proud!

I wish all of you and your loving families Happy Hollidays! Feel loved, be loved and enjoy your time together as a family, just like Kara and Lena did in the last couple of days


End file.
